Etre seul c'est mieux à plusieurs
by Orpheo Luplian
Summary: Dans d'autres circonstances, ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais parlés. Tout n'était dû qu'à un enchaînement d'événements qui les avait amené à se côtoyer. Ils n'avaient rien à foutre ensemble, se supportaient à peine et pourtant, s'ils arrivaient à se lever le matin c'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir se retrouver. Etre ensemble. UA, lycée, relations HxH [Sterek]
1. Le crâne éclaté de Greenberg

Bon, je sais que j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cours mais l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire et de poster ce premier chapitre. Le ton est vraiment différent de_ Les voisins de l'appartement n°12_ mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. La publication sera peut-être plus lente, dans la mesure où je ne veux pas ralentir celle de LVDA12. (oui j'abrège parce que c'est trop long et que j'ai la flemme d'écrire le titre en entier à chaque fois. Bon au final j'ai mis dis ans à comprendre qu'elle lettre fallait que j'utilise mais bon…) Enfin, j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire languir si je vois que l'idée est appréciée.

Donc, je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et blablabla.

Voilà, bonne lecture et à très bientôt,

Orpheo.

* * *

Le couloir était plongé dans un silence inconfortable. Peut-être aussi inconfortable que les chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient assis. Stiles gigota sur son siège, incapable de rester sans bouger plus longtemps. Ils attendaient depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des heures mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, il vit que cela faisait seulement dix minutes. Tout de même beaucoup trop de temps pour lui qui ne savait pas rester immobile. L'atmosphère pesante qui régnait l'avait pourtant gardé calme tout ce temps mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il entendit un soupir sur sa gauche et tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était penché en avant, la tête dans les mains et les coudes sur les genoux. Il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui était compréhensible vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Stiles laissa ses yeux dériver une nouvelle fois et observa les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Dans un sens il les connaissait tous. Il partageait la plupart de ses cours avec chacun d'eux et les voyaient tous les jours. Mais mis à part leurs noms, il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre.

En face de lui était assise Lydia Martin. La jeune fille était sûrement la fille la plus populaire du lycée et tous les étudiants la connaissaient au moins de nom. La moitié d'entre eux l'admiraient tandis que l'autre moitié la détestait. Stiles n'avait pas d'avis particulier, si ce n'est que la rousse était vraiment magnifique. Présentement, elle était en train de limer ses ongles comme si de rien n'était mais Stiles avait remarqué les nombreux regards qu'elle lançait vers la porte et il devina que toute cette nonchalance n'était qu'une façade. A ses côté se trouvait son petit-ami, Jackson Whittemore, joueur de l'équipe de crosse à laquelle Stiles appartenait –même s'il restait majoritairement sur le banc de touche- et gros enfoiré de première. Le blond était un mec arrogant qui rabaissait les autres dès qu'il le pouvait et Stiles en avait parfois fais les frais. Mais là, assis sur sa chaise, il perdait de sa superbe et semblait aussi agité que le reste d'entre eux même s'il tentait, comme sa copine, de le dissimuler derrière un visage ennuyé. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille brune se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air angoissé en tripotant les manches de son sweat. Stiles fronça les sourcils un instant, tentant de remettre un nom sur son visage.

…Allison Argent. Nouvelle, elle était arrivée la semaine dernière et Stiles n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se faire une idée sur la jeune fille si ce n'est que son meilleur ami avait tendance à se prendre les portes quand elle passait dans le coin. Il eut un sourire intérieur à cette pensée. Scott avait totalement flashé sur la brune. En face d'elle, pas très loin de Scott, un grand blond était assis, les yeux fermés. Isaac Lahey. Il était lui aussi dans l'équipe de crosse, mais contrairement à Whittemore, il était beaucoup plus discret. A vrai dire, Stiles n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu parler. Son genou droit tressautait frénétiquement, seul marque de son trouble apparente. Il ne restait plus que trois personnes, assises à sa droite. Une fille et deux garçons. La première était blonde. Vêtu d'un survêtement, elle regardait le sol de ses yeux cernés de noir. Erica Reyes. Épileptique. Stiles ne savait plus comment il était au courant mais quand il l'avait appris, il avait directement fait des recherches sur le sujet. Il était curieux de nature. En face d'elle, droit comme un piquet, les yeux fixés sur la porte, se tenait Vernon Boyd. Stiles ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il travaillait à la patinoire. Enfin, à l'extrémité du couloir, Derek Hale croisait les bras, la tête appuyée sur le mur derrière lui et les yeux fermés. Le brun était le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et il ne parlait pas à moins qu'il n'y soit obligé. Taciturne, il était toujours tout seul et ce malgré la popularité qu'il traînait derrière lui. Faut dire aussi qu'il était vraiment attirant, dans le genre brun mystérieux taillé comme un dieu grec.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois et remua sur sa chaise.

Il se leva ensuite brusquement, ne prêtant pas attention aux paires d'yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui en le voyant faire. Il ne supportait pas de rester assis sans rien faire. Il alla se poser près de la fenêtre et tenta de voir quelque chose. Mais rien, les murs obstruaient sa vision et de là où il était, l'entrée du lycée n'était pas visible.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, il se remémora la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans ce couloir, avec ces personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, à attendre qu'on veuille bien venir les chercher.

La matinée s'était plutôt bien passée jusque-là. Les cours n'avaient pas été trop ennuyants et l'heure du déjeuner était vite arrivée.

Sauf que, bien entendu, avec la poisse qu'il avait, cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses bouquins dans son casier, Scott à ses côté en train de se plaindre sur la tonne de devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà à faire, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié le devoir qu'il avait à rendre en cours d'anglais. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles détestait c'était de faire les choses pour rien. Il s'était donc tourné vers son meilleur ami et lui avait expliqué la situation. Il allait retourner chez lui pour récupérer le papier et ce même s'il devait louper le déjeuner pour ça. Scott avait râlé un moment mais au final il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner. Preuve qu'il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Ils avaient donc fait demi-tour jusqu'au hall d'entrée et étaient sortis en faisant fi de la pluie qui tombait.

Et c'était à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment qu'ils l'avaient vu.

A vrai dire, ils ne l'avaient pas vu directement. Ils avaient juste entendu un bruit, étrange, sourd et ensuite tout ce dont Stiles se souvenait c'était les cris et le sang.

Le sang qui sortait du crâne éclaté de Greenberg.

A la vue du corps, Stiles avait relevé la tête, pris d'une soudaine envie de gerber et était tombé sur le regard livide de Scott qui fixait le corps inanimé d'un air éteint. Plus loin, Lydia hurlait, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Jackson était à côté de la rousse et paraissait aussi pâle qu'un mort. Les autres étaient là aussi, fixant le corps sans le voir. Il entendit quelqu'un vomir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils foutaient là eux, au lieu d'être dans le réfectoire mais là tout de suite il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Au final quelqu'un avait parlé. Il ne savait pas qui parce que sur le moment, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement et que ses yeux restaient bloqués sur le corps inerte de son camarade. Puis quelqu'un d'autre était parti chercher un prof, pour le prévenir.

Prévenir que le crâne de Greenberg se vidait à présent sur le bitume.

Ils étaient les seuls témoins du suicide de l'adolescent.

Tous les neuf.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans ce couloir sombre, à attendre qu'on vienne les chercher pendant qu'une ambulance déplaçait le corps brisé de Greenberg et que la nouvelle se rependait dans le lycée, rassasiant d'avantage les étudiant que la nourriture fade et insipide de la cantine.

* * *

« Stiles, reviens t'asseoir. », souffla Scott doucement, le ramenant à la réalité. L'hyperactif haussa les épaules sans se retourner. « 'Pas envie. »

« T'es glauque Stilinki. »

Stiles jeta un regard à Jackson. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de s'assurer que c'était bien arrivé était glauque mais il ne s'ennuya pas à expliquer son comportement au blond. A la place il souffla doucement et reprit son observation. Scott n'insista pas.

Le silence se réinstalla.

« …A votre avis, pourquoi ils nous ont convoqués ? », s'éleva alors la voix de la nouvelle, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Elle était encore pale, et ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui était compréhensible.

Bienvenu à Beacon Hills.

Voyant que personne ne semblait enclin à lui répondre, et qu'elle venait de se recevoir au moins deux regards méprisants en l'espace d'une seconde, Stiles soupira avant de s'y coller : « Ils veulent sûrement qu'on leur dise ce qu'on a vu, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle hocha la tête distraitement.

« On va sûrement être interrogé par le shérif, aussi. », ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif

« Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix simultanément. Stiles ne s'embêta pas à voir de qui il s'agissait et répondit d'une voix égale. « Il est mort. C'est normal qu'ils essaient de savoir comment c'est arrivé. Tout porte à croire que c'est un suicide mais peut-être qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, alors ils vont nous interroger pour pouvoir répondre à cette question. Et comme on est les seuls témoins… »

Ils se turent après ça, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Vous le connaissiez ? », demanda Allison, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de parler. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde, pensa l'hyperactif en posant ses yeux sur Derek, Boyd et Isaac qui n'avaient eu aucunes réactions en entendant la question.

« Pas vraiment. », finit par lui répondre Scott.

Pas vraiment en effet. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de ce mec, c'était que Finstock, le coach de l'équipe et accessoirement prof d'économie avait une dent contre lui.

Le silence reprit le contrôle de la pièce après ça et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée de Miss Morell, professeur de français et conseillère d'orientation qui était accompagnée de Parrish, l'adjoint au shérif.

* * *

« Stiles, je sais que c'est difficile, mais est-ce que tu peux me raconter avec précision ce que tu as vus tout à l'heure ? »

Il était le premier à passer, puisqu'il avait eu la bonne idée de se lever.

« Je suis sorti avec Scott parce que j'ai oublié le devoir que je devais rendre en anglais chez moi. Je comptais profiter de la pause déjeuner pour le récupérer et ne pas me récolter un zéro mais au moment où on est sorti, j'ai entendu un bruit étrange et quand j'ai tourné la tête, Greenberg était là, par terre. Mort.», finit-il dans un souffle. La tête ensanglantée du jeune homme lui revint en tête dans un flash et il frissonna.

« D'accord », conclut Morell en notant quelque chose dans son calepin. En temps normal il aurait tenté de voir ce qu'elle écrivait mais ce n'était pas vraiment une journée normale puisqu'il venait d'assister à un putain de suicide.

\- Tu le connaissais bien ? », Enchaina Parrish, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

Il secoua la tête et répondit avec franchise : « On partageait la plupart de nos cours mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je ne parle pas à grand monde ici à vrai dire. », dit-il en terminant sa phrase par un haussement d'épaule.

« Je vois. », répondit le jeune adjoint et l'adolescent se demanda brièvement où était son père. « Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, ni vu quoi que ce soit de particulier ? »

« Non.

\- Est-ce que tu vu si quelqu'un était avec lui sur le toit ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai seulement tourné la tête quand j'ai entendu un bruit, il était déjà par terre. »

Morell lança un regard d'avertissement à Parrish quand elle le vit rouvrir la bouche. Il se tût avec réticence et Stiles en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? », demanda-t-il vivement. Il sentait sa jambe bouger frénétiquement mais ne chercha pas à arrêter le mouvement. Si ce n'était pas ça, ça serait autre chose. Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et se vautrer dans son lit. Et oublier Greenberg. Le professeur hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Stiles se leva prestement, comme si la chaise était brûlante. Il salua ensuite les deux adultes et se rua hors de la pièce. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, il se sentit déjà mieux et il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Il observa le couloir et remarqua la présence de plusieurs figures parentales. Forcément, ils avaient prévenus les parents, maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était logique. Raison pour laquelle son père n'était pas en train de les interroger, mais bien assis sur un siège, un regard inquiet braqué sur lui.

« Stiles ! », appela-t-il en se levant. En deux seconde, l'adolescent l'avait rejoint et le shérif posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'adolescent sentit le poids dans sa poitrine s'envoler d'un coup. Son père était là, il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui...ça va, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Je suis arrivé en même temps que les pompiers. », répondit le père de Stiles en grimaçant. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ce...ce n'était pas très joli à voir… »

L'adolescent hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il détourna ensuite les yeux du visage inquiet du shérif et s'intéressa aux autres occupants de la pièce. La mère de Scott était là, encore vêtue de sa blouse d'infirmière, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait surement quitté l'hôpital en trombe quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle serrait Scott dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Lydia était entourée par sa mère, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Mr Martin. A côté d'elles se trouvaient les parents de Jackson, aussi guindés qu'il était humainement possible de l'être. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir d'où leur fils tenait son attitude. Un peu plus loin, Reyes était entourée de deux personnes, sûrement ses parents. Lahey était toujours assis au même endroit, seul et il fixait la mère de Scott intensément, d'un regard insondable qui déstabilisa Stiles un instant. Sa gorge se serra subitement sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause et il dévia son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Boyd qui était toujours au même endroit et qui était en train de parler à voix basse avec une vieille femme. La nouvelle était dans les bras de son père et semblait vraiment ébranlée par ce qui était arrivé.

Stiles aperçut alors une jeune femme brune qui avançait au bout du couloir. Elle marchait vite, le visage fermé et son visage ne s'éclaira que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Hale. Pour la première fois en un an, il vit l'expression du brun exprimer autre chose que de l'indifférence et cela lui parut étrange. Hale n'était donc pas qu'une statue lisse et inexpressive ? C'était perturbant.

« Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? », demanda son père, le sortant de ses pensées. « Je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi, ils ont encore besoin de moi ici mais tu peux y aller, je te rejoindrais dès que je pourrais ok ? »

Stiles soupira intérieurement, sachant que son père ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée et ce malgré ses paroles. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il avait l'habitude après tout, mais il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il aurait aimé que le shérif laisse un peu son boulot de côté. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant et répondit après avoir entendu Morell appeler son meilleur ami.

« Je pense que je vais attendre Scott.

\- D'accord, je suppose que c'est mieux, vu les circonstances. », répondit-il d'un ton absent et Stiles comprit qu'il l'avait perdu. Le shérif pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, la paperasse, la procédure, la pseudo-enquête, qui était d'avantage mise en place pour informer des parents soufflés, qui n'avaient rien vu venir plutôt qu'autre chose. C'était toujours comme ça avec les suicides.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard quand le brun à la mâchoire de travers passa devant lui pour se rendre dans le bureau et ils se comprirent sans un mot. John Stilinski partit après avoir serré l'épaule de son fils. « Tu m'appelles au moindre problème d'accord ? »

Il le regarda fixement une dernière fois, semblant chercher quelque chose au fond du regard noisette de Stiles, une faille qui lui ferait comprendre que l'adolescent n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le disait, un appel à l'aide silencieux. Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un regard troublé, mais calme. Cela ne le surpris pas outre mesure, son fils était fort, bien plus qu'il n'en avait l'air, bien plus que lui. Il lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises. L'hyperactif hocha la tête avec un sourire qui apaisa le père et qui lui permit de partir sans se retourner.

Melissa McCall fonça sur lui dès que son père ne fut plus visible et il se retrouva bientôt piégé dans une étreinte. Cela le mit mal-à-l'aise, lui qui n'était pas vraiment habitué aux marques d'affections exceptés les brèves accolades que son père et lui partageaient parfois et qui ne duraient pas assez de temps pour qu'ils puissent en être gênés.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous retrouviez mêlés à ce genre de choses tous les deux ? », souffla-t-elle d'un ton faussement réprobateur. Il sourit tout en se délogeant rapidement -mais d'une façon qui se voulait décontractée- de son étreinte.

« Je crois qu'on attire les problèmes. »

La brune soupira en secouant la tête avant de jeter un bref regard sur la porte qui menait à la « salle d'interrogatoire ». Elle grimaça avant de se tourner vers le fils de son meilleur ami. « Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, c'est la cohue à l'hôpital et ils m'ont déjà appelés plusieurs fois. Vous rentrez bien ensemble Scott et toi ? »

« Oui, oui je le ramènerai. Allez-y ! », répondit-il vivement. Il savait qu'il était difficile pour Melissa de partir sans même dire au revoir à son fils. Le savoir entouré était la seule manière pour elle de se sentir mieux. Ce devait être un truc chez les parents célibataires, son père était pareil.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant et partit après un dernier baiser sur le front. Le ventre de l'hyperactif se serra devant le geste purement maternel mais il secoua la tête pour éviter de dériver de ce côté-là. Il s'assit ensuite en essayant d'ignorer le regard de Lahey sur sa nuque.

Scott ne tarda pas à revenir, et il avait l'air assez chamboulé. Il devait avoir eu le droit aux flashback glauquinets lui aussi.

« Ma mère est partie ? »

Il avait l'air déçu et le cachait beaucoup moins bien que Stiles. Celui-ci hocha la tête distraitement, les yeux rivés sur le père de Jackson. Celui-ci commençait à élever la voix, d'un ton arrogant qui faisait crisser les dents de l'adolescent. Il se plaignait du temps d'attente, décrétait que son fils et lui avaient mieux à faire et étrangement Jackson semblait tendu par son éclat soudain. Il fixait son téléphone en essayant de prétendre que l'attitude de son père ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise mais Stiles n'était pas dupe. C'était flagrant si on observait correctement.

« Allons-y. », lança Scott en attrapant son meilleur ami par l'épaule pour le sortir de sa contemplation. Ils passèrent devant la nouvelle, à qui Scott fit un sourire réconfortant. Elle y répondit par quelque chose qui ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace qu'à un sourire mais au plus grand amusement de l'hyperactif, Scott eu les yeux dans le vague pendant plus de deux minutes après ça. Reyes lui lança un regard étrange quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau et Stiles hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à le regarder comme ça mais c'était un peu agaçant.

L'hyperactif laissa traîner son regard sur Hale une dernière fois, tentant de retrouver la fissure qu'il avait entraperçu à l'arrivée de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait mais le masque impassible avait retrouvé sa place et il en fut étrangement déçu.

Une fois dehors, ils ralentirent le pas. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de rentrer, sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient à nouveau seuls. C'est pourquoi Stiles ne fut pas étonné quand son ami prit la parole.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Ça dépends, t'as de quoi manger ?

Rater le déjeuner ne lui réussissait pas.

\- Il doit y'avoir des restes d'hier. », répondit le brun avec une grimace. Grimace qui fit écho sur le visage de l'hyperactif.

« On peut passer au fast-food sinon… »

Ils se fixèrent, un sourire aux lèvres et n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était normal d'avoir aussi faim après avoir assisté à quelque chose d'aussi…glauque et pourtant il pouvait sentir son estomac gargouiller depuis plus de dix minutes. En tournant la tête vers sa droite il remarqua que Scott semblait pensif. Est-ce qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui ? Peut-être. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça. Faire l'autruche et prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé lui paraissait être une bonne idée, c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Il enfouissait tout ce qui le contrariait au fond de son esprit et passait à autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Scott. Son ami avait la plupart du temps besoin de parler, même si c'était dur sur le coup. L'hyperactif l'admirait un peu pour ça. Il faisait face à ses problèmes directement, sans prendre de détours sans fin.

« N'empêche heureusement que tu as réagis tout à l'heure parce que sinon je pense qu'on serait resté planté là comme des cons. », lança Scott alors qu'ils atteignaient la jeep bleue du plus grand.

Stiles fronça les sourcils tout en s'arrêtant devant sa portière ouverte. Il chercha le regard de son meilleur ami mais celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son trouble et avait pris place sur le siège passager tranquillement.

« De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien quand tu as dit qu'il fallait prévenir les professeurs…tu ne t'en souviens pas ? », répondit Scott en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. « En tout cas, ta réaction a fait bouger Hale, en moins de deux il avait disparu dans le lycée. »

Alors c'était lui qui avait pris la parole, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Stiles haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogatif du basané et celui-ci n'insista pas, même en voyant que son meilleur ami semblait ailleurs. L'hyperactif prit place derrière le volant et roula doucement jusqu'à la sortie du parking.

« Hey, regardes Lahey est déjà sorti. », dit-alors Scott, qui fixait le trottoir sur leur droite. « Aucun de ses parents n'est venu, c'est un peu…triste. »

Stiles tourna lui aussi la tête et en effet, il aperçut les cheveux bouclés du coin de l'œil. La remarque de Scott fit écho dans son esprit et il se remémora le regard étrange que le blond avait posé sur la mère de Scott. Sans réfléchir, il ralentit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et fit signe à Scott d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Son ami s'exécuta après lui avoir jeté un regard surpris.

« Hey L-Isaac, tu veux qu'on te ramène ? », demanda l'hyperactif d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. En réalité, il était mortifié et se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Le blond allait refuser à tous les coups et il allait passer pour un con.

Les grands yeux que le blond leur adressa témoignaient de sa surprise et il sembla perdu pendant une minute. Quand il comprit qu'on s'adressait bien à lui et non pas au poteau derrière, il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« C'est gentil de proposer, mais je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de rentrer, je pense que je vais marcher. »

Il eut l'air de regretter sa décision au moment même où il finit sa phrase, fixant la voiture avec envie avant de se reprendre et de leur adresser un petit sourire. Stiles passa sa main sur son crâne rasé en riant nerveusement avant d'hocher la tête. Scott avait quant à lui suivit l'échange, la bouche tordue en un « o » parfait.

« Bon et bien à demain alors. », balança Stiles en répondant au sourire du blond. Ils avaient entrainement de crosse alors il était sûr de ne pas dire de conneries.

« A demain. »

Scott referma la fenêtre après avoir salué Isaac à son tour et l'hyperactif redémarra en essayant de ne pas repenser au rejet cuisant qu'il venait de se prendre.

« Et bah merde, quelle journée. », s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Scott éclata de rire.

* * *

Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, afin que je sache si je la laisse de côté pour me concentrer sur LVDA12 ou si j'alterne entre les deux, tout ça tout ça.

Je suis désolé d'avoir suicidé Greenberg. Vraiment. Mais il me fallait une victime et il était tout désigné. Je suis vilaine. Sinon je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'assister à un suicide alors je suis désolée si la description du corps ou du bruit que celui-ci produit en tombant du toit ne correspond pas à la réalité. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux haha…hum, mon dieu ce que je dis est horrible.

Bref, je vous laisse avant que vous ne réalisiez que je suis une horrible personne et que mes écrits sont les produits du diable.

A très bientôt j'espère,

Orpheo.


	2. La secte des neuf sociopathes

Hey !

Bonne rentrée à tous ! –Désolé si j'en déprime certain(e)s.-

Désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques problèmes internet dû à un déménagement récent. J'ai aussi été pas mal occupée avec la rentrée qui approche ( Lundi putain !) et c'est pour cette raison que ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant. C'est aussi à cause de ça que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les gentilles reviews qu'on m'a laissé et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Pour le coup ça m'a fait vraiment chier. Vraiment j'ai pété une durite de merde et crié dans mon oreiller. Si, si.

Enfin bon, le voilà. Tout beau, tout propre et prêt à être lu.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un peu lent pour le moment mais ça ira mieux par la suite je vous le promets !

A bientôt

Orpheo

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et seul un trait de lumière qui provenait de la porte permettait à Stiles de voir ce qui l'entourait. Avec un soupir il se tourna vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

5h44.

Il avait dormi quatre heures. Déjà parce qu'il revoyait Greenberg à chaque fois qu'il osait fermer ses paupières et ensuite parce que l'idiot qui partageait son lit piquait toute la place. Il jeta à un regard noir à son meilleur ami mais celui-ci se dissipa dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il fit face aux paupières closes de Scott. L'hyperactif grogna avant de se débarrasser de la couette avec ses pieds. Et en plus, c'était une véritable bouillote. Il crevait de chaud.

Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, et qu'il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à voir sur le plafond, il décida de se lever. Il ne prit pas la peine d'être silencieux puisqu'une bombe pouvait exploser sans que cela ne réveille l'endormi.

Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine. Sans hésitation, il ouvrit l'un des placards duquel il sortit le pot qui contenait le café. Se repérer dans la maison de Scott n'était plus un problème depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il connaissait mieux l'organisation de la maison que le brun lui-même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à faire la vaisselle qui trainait dans l'évier, le bruit de la machine à café en fond. L'odeur se propagea rapidement dans la pièce et Stiles s'attabla une fois que sa boisson fut prête. Le pied tressautant, il jouait avec la fine couche de mousse présente sur le dessus.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent et bientôt il se retrouva à penser à la famille de Greenberg. Il en fût agacé parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de réflexions dès le matin mais son esprit ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

Il imagina les parents se lever après que Mr Greenberg ait éteint le réveil. Il vit Mme Greenberg s'affairer dans la cuisine, préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille. Il les entendit discuter de tout et de rien comme tous les matins, le père se plaignant des impôts tandis que la mère soupirait en écoutant son mari. Et puis il assista aux visages défaits des deux parents quand ils réalisèrent que leur fils ne descendrait pas les escaliers pour déjeuner avec eux ce matin, parce qu'il était mort et qu'ils ne le verraient plus.

Stiles se leva d'un bond, le souffle saccadé. Il se précipita ensuite hors de la cuisine et partit chercher de quoi s'habiller. Il piqua des affaires à Scott sans même les regarder et se faufila dans la salle de bain en essayant de garder l'esprit vide de toutes pensées.

* * *

« Stiles c'est toi qui est à l'intérieur ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête en étendant la voix étouffée de la mère son meilleur ami. L'eau froide coulait doucement sur son corps nu et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle de bain depuis un bout de temps. Il s'empressa d'éteindre le robinet et de sortir de la cabine tout en prenant soin de répondre à Melissa.

« Oui, je sors dans quelques minutes !

\- Ce n'est pas pressé, c'était juste pour m'assurer que la fin du monde n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que ça aurait été le cas si ?, demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Si Scott s'était levé en avance, un jour d'école. », répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

L'adolescent eut un sourire amusé avant de s'habiller prestement pour éviter de monopoliser la salle de bain plus longtemps. En regardant son portable il constata qu'il était déjà 6h30 et qu'il était resté une demi-heure sous la douche.

Une fois sorti, il décida qu'il était temps pour son ami de se lever et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Le voir roupiller tranquillement insuffla en lui une pulsion sadique soudaine et il y céda rapidement. D'un mouvement agile du poignet qui témoignait d'une pratique quotidienne, il tira sur la couette. Il savait cependant que cela ne suffirait pas à réveiller Scott alors il se permit d'ouvrir les volets, noyant ainsi la tanière de son ami d'une lumière aveuglante.

« Enfoiré. », grogna le brun sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir un œil.

Stiles éclata de rire avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami. Celui-ci finit par se lever, les cheveux ébouriffés et la tenue débraillée quand il en eut marre que son meilleur ami enfonce son index dans ses côtes toutes les deux secondes et ils descendirent rejoindre Melissa qui préparait le petit-déjeuner. Un silence s'installa, pourtant inhabituel lorsque Stiles passait la nuit chez les McCall. Le jeune homme pouvait en effet discuter de tout et n'importe quoi sans même avoir besoin d'un interlocuteur. Scott n'était pas très bavard le matin et la plupart du temps il ne faisait que hocher la tête aux palabres de son ami et marmonner un « oui » ou un « non » quand cela était vraiment nécessaire.

L'adolescent à la peau bronzée jeta un regard en coin à son ami quand il le vit jouer avec sa nourriture pensivement, la jambe bougeant de façon frénétique comme à chaque fois qu'il devait rester assis plus de deux minutes. Il se demanda un instant à quoi il pensait avant de conclure qu'il était bien trop tôt pour essayer de comprendre le cerveau particulier de Stiles.

Ils ne partirent pour le lycée qu'une heure plus tard, après que Scott ait mit dix ans à choisir ses vêtements, à la plus grande surprise de l'hyperactif qui n'avait jamais vu son ami se soucier autant de son apparence. Surprise qui se transforma en amusement quand son ami prononça un prénom, de façon somme toute innocente.

Allison.

La nouvelle. Jolie brune aux fossettes.

Qui ne semblait plus quitter les pensées de Scott.

Stiles eut un grand sourire tandis qu'il démarrait sa vieille jeep et le plus petit lui jeta un regard étrange, à la fois interrogatif et effrayé –cette tête annonçait toujours les ennuis- avant d'hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers la vitre. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Tout amusement déserta cependant des deux jeunes hommes quand ils aperçurent la façade du lycée. Stiles n'avait jamais eu autant envie de gerber qu'en l'espace de ces deux derniers jours. Pas pour les même raisons toutefois. Pile à l'endroit où Greenberg se trouvait la veille s'agglutinait à présent tout un groupe de personne, reniflant et sanglotant. Le mur était rempli de fleurs –qui avaient été arrachées de la façon la plus barbare qui soit quelques mètres plus loin- et de mot écrits aux marqueurs bariolés. Une photo du décédé reposait au centre, photo qui provenait visiblement des annales du lycée et qui montrait un jeune homme au regard timide et au sourire hésitant.

Enfoirés d'hypocrites.

L'hyperactif sentit une bouffée de rage remonter dans sa poitrine à la vision de deux idiotes qui chialaient en se prenant dans les bras comme si la nouvelle les touchaient. Aucun de ces abrutis n'avait jamais parlé à ce pauvre mec et voilà qu'ils se mettaient tous à vanter ses qualités –qu'ils inventaient de toute pièce puisqu'ils ne le connaissaient pas- et à se remémorer des souvenirs ridicules. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient fait que le regarder avec mépris ou l'avaient tout bonnement ignoré pendant toute sa scolarité et pourtant si vous les écoutiez à présent, ils vous diraient qu'ils étaient de très bons amis.

Il entendit Scott soupirer à sa gauche.

« Allez, viens ça ne sert à rien de rester là », finit-il par dire en attrapant le bras de Stiles et en l'entrainant vers l'entrée. Son ami devait avoir compris son cheminement de pensé mais il fut tout de même étonné de sa perspicacité soudaine. Pas que son ami soit idiot, mais il n'était pas très observateur et le peu d'empathie qu'il pouvait éprouver se manifestait seulement en présence d'animaux malades.

« Stiles. », appela-t-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir principal pour rejoindre leurs casiers respectifs.

« Hum ?

\- C'est moi...ou l'on nous observe ?, chuchota-t-il en jetant de bref regard autours de lui.

\- Non ce n'est pas toi.

Il avait en effet perçu les nombreux regards « discrets » de leurs camarades mais il avait préféré penser à autre chose sinon il savait qu'il allait être énervé toute la matinée.

-…Tu-Tu crois que c'est à cause de Greenberg ?

\- Non, non…Je penses qu'ils ont juste réalisé à quel point nous étions géniaux. Notre beauté irréelle leur a soudainement sautée aux yeux et- Bien sûr que c'est à cause de Greenberg, Scott ! », répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement en agitant les bras.

Celui-ci ne releva pas, trop habitué et ouvrit son casier en regardant derrière lui de temps à autre pour voir si on le fixait toujours.

« Salut. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Allison les fixait d'un œil hésitant, la main gauche dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle remettait une mèche derrière son oreille. Le visage de Scott s'illumina tandis qu'il adressait le sourire le plus idiot de la planète à la brune.

« Hey... », lança d'ailleurs le plus petit tandis que l'hyperactif lui adressait un signe de la main tout en se balançant sur ses talons.

« Vous aussi vous avez le droit aux coups d'œil insistants d'après ce que je vois. », dit-elle jetant un regard derrière son épaule. Un peu plus loin un groupe de filles les regardaient en chuchotant avant de partir en les fixant comme s'ils étaient des êtres répugnants.

La nouvelle grimaça et Scott ri nerveusement. « Ouais, je me demande ce qu'ils ont tous…

\- Ce qu'ils ont tous c'est qu'une rumeur coure selon laquelle nous serions responsable du suicide de Greenberg. », s'écria la voix agacée de Lydia, qui venait d'apparaitre, Jackson à ses côtés. Le blond n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'être là mais il ne dit rien et resta à côté de sa copine, le visage fermé. La jeune fille avait aujourd'hui rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui complétait sa légère robe bleue. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Raison pour laquelle il ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi ?! »

La rousse jeta un regard ennuyé à Scott et Allison qui venaient de crier tandis que Stiles ouvrait la bouche en grand.

« Responsable dans quel sens ? Genre…on l'a poussé à se suicider ou genre: nous l'avons littéralement poussé ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Scott se tourna vers lui, le visage recouvert par une expression blasée : « C'est vraiment la première chose qui te viens à l'esprit là ? Ils pensent qu'on l'a tué ! », finit-il avec la voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Comment peuvent-ils dire ça ? », souffla la nouvelle, les yeux dans le vide. Scott tourna vers elle un regard concerné tandis que Lydia levait les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu'un idiot a dit que c'était le cas et qu'ils l'ont tous écoutés.

\- Mais ils pensent vraiment qu'on a tué Greenberg…tous les neuf ?

\- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire Stilinski ou t'as fait semblant ? »

Il resta un instant bouche bée qu'elle se souvienne de son nom avant de répondre :

« On ne s'est jamais parlés et eux ils pensent que nous avons orchestré un meurtre tous ensemble. C'est absurde.

\- Ce ne sont pas des flèches.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, auquel elle répondit, à sa grande surprise.

Silence.

La sonnerie retentit et le couple s'en alla sans rien ajouter, les laissant tous les trois plantés dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi je sens que la journée va être longue ? », demanda Scott a personne ne particulier. Stiles ricana avant de lui taper l'épaule en guise de soutien.

Allison sortit son emploi du temps de la poche de sa veste et fronça les sourcils un instant en regardant le papier.

« Tu as cours de quoi ? »

La question venait de Scott évidemment, qui n'avait pas lâché la jeune fille du regard depuis qu'elle était apparue dans son champ de vision.

« Physique-chimie.

-Oh, comme nous !

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire devant l'expression de pur ravissement qui peignit les traits de son meilleur ami. Ils prirent la direction de la salle sans tarder, et le silence s'installa alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. Scott semblait vouloir dire quelque chose toutes les deux secondes mais se ravisait à chaque fois et Stiles lançait un regard noir à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Allison semblait pensive mais elle adressait un petit sourire à Scott à chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient ceux du brun, ce que celui-ci considéra comme étant positif.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la salle et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur après un gémissement exagéré de l'hyperactif qui n'était nullement pressé de voir la tronche du professeur Harris. L'adulte avait une dent contre lui pour une raison obscure et il ne se passait pas un cours sans que celui-ci ne fasse une remarque à l'adolescent.

La salle plongea dans un silence tendu dès qu'ils y mirent un pied et Scott soupira en voyant tous les regards converger vers eux. Allison leva les yeux au ciel avant de parcourir la pièce jusqu'à une place en les ignorant. Les deux garçons la suivirent plus lentement et Stiles en profita pour assassiner tous ces idiots du regard. En observant autours de lui, il remarqua la présence d'Isaac et Hale, assis au fond, qui avaient revêtit leurs masques impassible et qui regardaient par la fenêtre comme s'ils n'étaient pas accusés d'avoir poussé un mec au suicide par la majorité des élèves de ce putain de lycée.

« Meurtriers. »

Stiles se tourna d'un coup vers l'abruti qui venait de parler mais il fut coupé par Scott qui le choppa par l'épaule et qui le poussa à marcher jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la moue autoritaire de son ami mais ne dit rien, même quand celui-ci pointa la chaise du doigt pour qu'il s'y asseye.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, il observa la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Parce que sans le vouloir, tous les pseudo-meurtriers étaient assis à côté. Il avait en effet remarqué la présence d'Erica et Boyd sur sa droite et Lydia et Jackson venaient de s'installer à côté d'Allison. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, incluant ses compagnons d'infortune et son rire redoubla. Il devait passer pour un taré mais il n'était plus vraiment à ça près.

« Et bien, je vois que Mr Stilinski n'a toujours pas retrouvé les neurones qui manquaient à son cerveau pour que celui-ci fonctionne correctement. »

Le rire de l'hyperactif disparu pour laisser place à un sourire ironique à la vision de son professeur. Il ne manquait plus que lui tiens.

« Avant de commencer le cours : on m'a demandé de dire aux élèves ayant assisté à…l'accident d'hier de se rendre au bureau du professeur Morell à la fin des cours. »

Les abrutis qui leur servaient de camarades se mirent à chuchoter furieusement en entendant ça et Stiles hésita entre recommencer à rire et se taper la tête contre la table. Il etait certain qu'Harris l'avait fait exprès. A la place, il posa sa tête dans sa main et soupira. Il se demanda ce qu'on leur voulait encore. Ils avaient pourtant tout dit. Aucun d'eux n'avait poussé ce pauvre Greenberg, puisqu'ils avaient tous assistés à la scène d'en bas. Il espérait que les profs ne soit pas aussi crédules que les élèves.

* * *

Les cours avaient été longs.

Entre les élèves qui les regardaient ou murmuraient sur leurs passages, et les professeurs et leurs discours sur « le terrible accident », Scott commençait légèrement à saturer. Il avait plusieurs fois dû retenir son meilleur ami qui voulait aller casser la gueule aux abrutis qui leur balançaient des insultes. Stiles avait toujours été impulsif – son hyperactivité y étant pour beaucoup- et il avait une grande gueule alors il était difficile pour lui d'encaisser sans rien dire. Scott, était quant à lui plus modéré, déjà parce qu'il avait toujours peur qu'une crise d'asthme se déclenche s'il s'énervait trop et ensuite parce qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de raisonner son meilleur ami pour se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Mais là, il commençait à en avoir marre.

La seule chose positive était que Allison était restée avec eux toute la matinée. Il avait donc pu l'admirer pendant des heures et sentir son parfum envoutant à chaque fois que ses cheveux se mouvaient. Stiles l'avait charrié pendant cinq bonnes minutes quand elle les avait laissés pour se rendre aux toilettes et ils avaient finis par chahuter dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que deux terminales leur fasse une remarque méprisante à laquelle Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre.

« Nan mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi cons ! », s'écria d'ailleurs l'hyperactif en fourrant rageusement ses bouquins dans son casier.

« Laisse tomber, demain ils auront trouvés autre chose.

\- J'espère parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de rien et là ils auront une raison de me traiter de meurtrier. »

« Allez, allons manger ! »

Le visage de l'hyperactif s'éclaira et il s'empressa de fermer son casier avant d'attraper Scott par l'épaule pour qu'il marche plus vite. Evoquer la nourriture marchait à chaque fois. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien dans la file d'attente, notamment d'Harris qui était un gros con, et aussi de l'entrainement de crosse qui les attendaient en fin de journée. Les plateaux en main, ils se dirigèrent vers une table naturellement mais une jeune fille au nez crochu s'empressa de s'installer et de poser son sac à côté d'elle. Stiles haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa conversation et de voguer vers une autre table mais encore une fois, des élèves leur barrèrent la route et cette fois-ci Stiles plissa les yeux.

Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il allait encore se mettre en rogne ?

Au bout de la cinquième table à laquelle on leur refusait l'accès, les deux amis sentirent leur patience –déjà fortement ébranlée pour l'un- s'étioler rapidement. Alors que Stiles s'imaginait déjà planter la tête du gros balourd qui venait de lui sourire comme un con dans son assiette pleine de purée, il sentit le basané le tirer par le bras.

« Tiens, regardes elle est libre celle-là !

\- Tu déconnes, y'a Hale !

\- Et alors on n'a pas trop le choix je te rappelle.

\- Je sais pas, il a pas l'air d'humeur…

-…Parce que t'arrives à lire l'expression de son visage toi ?

\- Non, je pars du principe qu'il n'est jamais de bonne humeur c'est tout. », répliqua l'hyperactif en haussant les épaules. Scott essaya de réprimer le sourire qui le démangeait mais il échoua lamentablement et entraina un Stiles ricanant vers la table du sombre et stoïque Derek Hale.

« Euh…excuse-moi, on peut s'asseoir ? »

Le brun leva un regard indéchiffrable vers eux et prit un moment pour les dévisager avant de finalement hocher la tête, après ce qui avait semblé être des lustres à Scott. C'était limite si des gouttes de sueurs ne perlaient pas sur son front tellement il était mal à l'aise. Stiles lui jeta son regard « Je te l'avais dit, j'ai toujours raison mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais abruti » avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Et donc, ta voisine ?

\- Elle a recommencée ! Elle est complètement folle, et je crois que répondre à ses délires de tarée en miaulant quand elle appelait « Skeeky » n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant elle reste devant la haie pendant des heures à appeler ce foutu chat imaginaire et elle ne lâche pas l'affaire tant que je n'ai pas « miaulé ». Ne ris pas enfoiré, c'est horrible. », répliqua l'hyperactif en frappant son meilleur ami sur l'épaule quand celui-ci s'étouffa de rire avec sa purée.

« Ah vous voilà, je vous ai cherchés partout ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers Allison qui se tenait derrière eux, son plateau dans les mains et Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ?! », s'écria Scott les yeux écarquillés en regardant la brune de bas en haut. Celle-ci soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté du brun. La jeune fille était toute débraillée et ses longs cheveux semblaient avoir affronté une terrible tempête. Elle avait des traces de griffures sur les bras et un trou à son collant.

« Une folle m'a attaquée dans les toilettes en disant que c'était de ma faute si Greenberg était mort. Je commence d'ailleurs à en avoir plus que marre de ces conneries si vous voulez mon avis. », répondit-elle en commençant à manger sans donner plus de détails.

« Merde, elle t'as salement amochée.

\- Hum, ça va, comparée à elle, je suis resplendissante. », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Salut Derek. »

Le brun qui écoutait leur discussion silencieusement, hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de se replonger dans son assiette. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, en se demandant ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire.

« Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit de casser la gueule à ces abrutis alors que tu m'en empêches depuis ce matin ? », se plaignit-il ensuite en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui était en train de replacer les mèches brunes de sa voisine de façon à ce que cela ressemble de nouveau à quelque chose. Celle-ci avait les joues rosies et tentait de dissimuler sa gêne en prenant de grosses bouchées de son plat. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Scott ne l'écoutait pas et posa sa tête dans sa main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Derek qui contemplait le couple, le regard étrange. Il dut d'ailleurs sentir qu'on l'observait puisqu'il détourna les yeux pour venir les plonger dans les siens. Le contact perdura de longues secondes avant qu'il ne soit coupé quand ils entendirent un éclat de voix derrière eux.

Un mec était en train de gueuler à Isaac de dégager et le blond semblait hésiter entre abdiquer et balancer son plateau dans la tronche de l'importun. Marc Smith, terminal. Un mec banal au visage quelconque qui se prenait pour quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Les pires ces mecs-là. Stiles grimaça et le mouvement de son genou s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait de rester assis sur le banc. Il savait que casser la gueule de ce type ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses mais bordel ça le démangeait.

« Hey, Isaac ! Par ici ! », s'exclama Scott, focalisant par la même occasion tout le réfectoire sur sa personne. Le blond tourna un regard curieux vers eux avant de secouer la tête doucement avec un léger sourire en coin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur table après un dernier regard pour Smith qui se mit à ricaner avec ses potes débiles.

« Vous vous rendez comptes qu'on fait exactement ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse ?

\- Tu veux dire, nous regrouper afin que la rumeur débile qu'ils font circuler soit crédible, oui je pense que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit à un moment. », répondit Stiles en adressant un sourire ironique au jeune homme qui vint s'asseoir en face de Scott.

« Je déteste cette situation. », lança Lydia en s'installant comme si de rien n'était à côté d'Allison. « Cette salope de Judith n'a pas voulu me prêter son miroir et je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un deuxième dessert. »

« Tu as le droit à un deuxième dessert d'habitude ?! Merde, je veux être une femme.

\- Même si tu étais une femme Stilinski, on ne te donnerait rien. Lyd', pourquoi on ne va pas manger avec Danny, je suis sûr qu'il nous a gardé une place. », intervint Jackson sans même jeter un regard aux autres occupants de la table.

« Vas te faire foutre Whittemore, si j'étais une femme je serais courtisée H24 et même toi tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme. », répliqua l'hyperactif avec un sourire coquin en direction du sportif, déclenchant par la même occasion les rires de Scott, Allison et Isaac.

« T'as de sérieux problèmes. », lui dit Jackson avant de focaliser son attention sur Lydia qui avait suivi leur échange d'un air ennuyé.

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que Danny se fasse emmerder à son tour juste parce qu'il traine avec nous. Allez, assieds-toi. »

Le blond marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais il finit par abdiquer et prit place en face de sa petite amie. Le silence s'installa après ça, les occupants de la table n'ayant pas l'habitude de se côtoyer, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire et ne parvenaient pas à trouver un sujet sur lequel discuter.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton collant ? », demanda soudainement la rousse, les yeux rivés sur le trou qui déformait le collant de sa camarade. Celle-ci sembla gênée par la question, ce qui était justifié vu que c'était Lydia qui venait de poser la question et la jeune fille était intimidante.

« Une folle, dans les toilettes.

\- Cette histoire prend vraiment des proportions énormes, ça devient fatiguant. (Elle soupira avant de lancer un sourire à la brune), enfin j'ai un collant de rechange dans mon casier pour ce genre d'accident si tu veux.

-…Euh, et bien merci. »

« J'adore ta veste en passant ! »

Elles se sourirent et étrangement tous les garçons présents à table eurent la conviction que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer mais comme c'était un truc de gonzesse ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent une discussion que les autres occupants de la table écoutèrent distraitement tout en continuant de vider leurs assiettes.

« Boyd et Reyes sont là. »

Le groupe hésita un instant entre regarder l'entrée du réfectoire ou continuer à fixer Hale qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Mon dieu, mais-mais il parle !

\- La ferme, Stilinski. », répondit le brun en lui lançant un regard noir. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur son assiette mais celle-ci était malheureusement vide, ce qui provoqua un rictus amusé chez l'hyperactif qui était assis en face de lui.

Pendant que Stiles taquinait son voisin de table, Allison s'était quant à elle tournée vers les deux arrivants pour les inviter à leur table. Boyd marcha vers eux d'un air impassible même si le soupir qu'il venait de pousser démontrait clairement à quel point l'idée de rester assis avec eux l'enchantait tandis que la blonde s'était empressée de les rejoindre et de prendre place à la droite de Stiles qui lui adressa un sourire. Boyd finit par arriver et s'assit à la gauche de Derek sans rien dire.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous allons pouvoir discuter de choses sérieuses. », lança Stiles subitement.

Sa remarque entraina quelques expressions interrogatives. Scott, lui, poussa un soupir en voyant le sourire qu'arborait son meilleur ami. Pourquoi il sentait venir la grosse connerie ?

« Quelle est notre prochaine cible ? », chuchota-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

Allison pouffa, Scott se recouvrit le visage avec sa main mais ses épaules tressautèrent un instant, Jackson dissimula son sourire derrière sa main, Isaac secoua la tête, Erica eut un sourire, Lydia arbora une moue ennuyée et Derek haussa les sourcils tandis que Boyd le regardait d'un air blasé.

L'ambiance détendue se dissipa de façon inattendue quand Stiles se reçut une brique de lait sur la tête. Il resta confus un moment, sous les yeux grand ouverts des autres occupants de la table et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit le liquide couler le long de son crane pour venir s'échouer dans son cou alors que la petite brique en carton s'écrasait sur le sol en un « Poc » retentissant.

La salle plongea dans un silence pesant.

« Je vais les buter. », siffla-t-il en se levant, le visage hermétique.

« Stiles, non ! », s'exclama Scott en voyant son ami se diriger d'un pas lent vers le groupe de mec qui se fendaient la poire à la table d'à côté. Bien sûr que c'était encore Smith, ce mec était une vraie plaie. Stiles l'ignora cependant et s'arrêta devant la table, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

Il ne dit rien et attendit que les abrutis se tournent vers lui. Smith avait encore du lait sur les mains, qu'il avait dû se recevoir en balançant la brique et se les essuyait à présent l'air de rien.

« Un problème ? »

Un problème ? Il lui demandait s'il avait un problème ? Stiles sentit une rage froide s'infiltrer dans tout son être et il sentit son corps trembler sous la puissante émotion qui le submergeait.

Un sourire sans-joie s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

« Si j'ai un problème ?(il eut un reniflement stupéfait ) Hier j'ai eu le malheur de voir un mec s'écraser la face contre le sol, aujourd'hui on m'accuse sans preuve d'avoir poussé ce même mec à se suicider et un petit enculé aux neurones calcinés par la connerie me balance du lait à la tronche pendant que je suis tranquillement en train de déjeuner à cause de cette putain de rumeur à la con. Alors oui, Smith j'ai un problème mais je pense qu'il peut se régler avec mon poing dans ta tronche de merdeux. », asséna-t-il d'une voix froide en appuyant ses mains contre la table et en avançant son visage pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de celui du Terminale.

« Tu veux me tuer moi aussi ? »

Stiles n'aimait pas la violence. Il évitait d'ailleurs toute confrontation et préférait de loin utiliser sa verve naturelle quand il s'agissait de se sortir d'un différent.

Mais parfois, la violence était nécessaire.

Il savait se battre, voulait se battre et allait se battre et ce même si Smith était plus baraqué que lui et qu'il allait surement finir plus amoché. Il s'en foutait, il en avait ras-le-cul qu'on le prenne pour un con et il avait décidé de ne pas réfléchir à ses actes. Pour le moment en tout cas.

C'est pourquoi il attrapa l'enfoiré par le col de son t-shirt et qu'il tira afin qu'il se lève et soit ainsi à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi pas, au moins cette fois-ci je serais accusé pour quelque chose. »

Smith le poussa et Stiles perdit la prise qu'il avait sur son vêtement. Avec une colère qu'il ne se savait pas posséder il élança son bras droit en visant le nez de ce connard. Il imaginait déjà l'os se briser sous ses phalanges et le râle que l'adolescent allait produire.

Il n'atteint jamais sa cible cependant puisqu'une main attrapa son bras en plein vol et il se sentit tirer par une forte poigne. Quand il leva les yeux il remarqua que la main qui enserrait son poignet appartenait à Hale et que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain !

\- La ferme. »

Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause du ton sec ou de la prise qui se resserra sur son poignet, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il l'a boucla quand on lui dit de le faire. Derek ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extérieur. A cette heure, l'endroit était désert et la légère brise de ce début septembre rafraîchissait son esprit échaudé.

« Merde ! J'allais lui en foutre une bonne, pourquoi-

\- Parce que ça ne sert à rien. Cela n'aurait fait que t'apporter des ennuis et tu le sais. », L'interrompis le brun d'un ton froid. L'hyperactif se mit à faire les cents pas, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour contrer l'argument du plus grand et il finit par soupirer, parce que l'autre avait raison forcément mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Il était censé être celui qui avait raison, c'était son truc merde !

« Mais il m'a balancé du lait à la tronche l'enculé! », rugit-il brusquement. Il venait de passer une main dans ses cheveux et s'était souvenu du lait quand sa main avait effleuré les mèches collantes. Il reprit sa marche, de nouveau énervé.

« J'ai vu ça.

\- T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?!

\- Surement la même chose. » (Stiles s'arrêta brusquement, lui jeta un regard noir avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais Derek le devança), mais personne ne m'aurait stoppé, j'aurais eu des ennuis et la rumeur n'aurait fait qu'amplifiée au lieu de se tasser comme cela va se produire quand ses idiots auront trouvé autre chose à raconter. »

« Wow, tu sais vraiment parler en fait ! »

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et Stiles laissa apparaître son sourire moqueur.

« Mais c'est de la connerie. Toi, si tu avais fait la même chose, le mec se serait écrasé parce que tu es monsieur-je-suis-mystérieusement-effrayant Derek Hale et personne ne t'aurait fait chier après ça. » Il resta pensif quelque secondes avant d'ajouter : « D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir subi de remarques aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun croisa les bras, faisait ressortir les biceps musclés qu'il cachait sous son pull bleu marine. Il ne répondit pas toutefois et détourna les yeux pour éviter les prunelles brunes de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci renifla avec amusement.

« Je le savais. Personne n'ose se mettre à dos le grand Derek Hale.

Le concerné grogna et voulut protester mais Scott arriva à ce moment-là, les autres sur les talons.

« Putain tu fais chier Hale, je voulais voir Stilinski se rétamer la gueule !

\- Vas te faire foutre Jackson.

\- Moi je voulais voir Smith s'en prendre une, ce mec est un gros con.

\- Merci Isaac, tu es bien le seul qui me soutienne. Tu es mon nouveau meilleur ami à présent. »

« Hey ! »

« Non merci. », rétorqua le blond immédiatement.

« Hey ! »

Scott et Stiles affichaient tous deux une moue outrée qui fit ricaner Jackson.

« Mais je t'ai ramené ton sac !

\- Ok, je te garde. », répondit l'hyperactif avec un sourire en prenant le sac qui se trouvait dans la main tendue du brun.

« Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu t'es fait jeter ! »

Mine de rien, Stiles était plutôt content qu'ils l'aient tous rejoint. Il savait que cette soudaine solidarité n'était due qu'à la situation actuelle mais il trouvait tout de même ça sympathique d'être ainsi entouré. Même s'ils le regardaient d'un air blasé ou qu'ils se moquaient de lui, c'était étrangement amical et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugé.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles te nettoyer. », dit alors Erica en pointant son t-shirt taché du menton. Le regard des autres convergea vers le vêtement et Stiles soupira en voyant les taches qui maculaient son t-shirt bordeaux. En effet, on aurait dit qu'on lui-

« On dirait qu'on t'a éjaculé dessus mec, c'est dég'. »

Penser la même chose que Jackson au même moment était vraiment perturbant.

Les filles poussèrent des exclamations dégoûtées alors que Scott et Isaac ricanaient doucement. Boyd garda l'air impassible qui ne semblait jamais le quitter et Derek fronça le nez d'un air délicat qui ne lui allait pas et qui donnait à Stiles l'envie de se marrer.

« Et dire qu'il n'est que midi et qu'on a encore le rendez-vous avec Morell et l'entrainement de crosse, ça me déprime. », lança Scott après avoir regardé sa montre et constaté qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la reprise des cours.

« Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle nous veut. », ajouta Lydia d'un air pensif.

Ils se posaient tous la question...

* * *

Voilà, voilà~

Dans le prochain chapitre : Des révélations, des ennuis, des répliques pourries !

…Nan c'est faux, j'en sais rien encore. (sauf peut-être pour les répliques pourries, elles sont omniprésentes…)

Mais je peux vous affirmer une chose, Isaac sera très présent.

A bientôt :)

Orpheo

Ah et comme d'habitude : n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire si ça va ou si faut que j'arrête le massacre tout ça tout ça !

Promis, cette fois j'y répondrais !


	3. Les dessous de Mary McCoy

Hello~

Me voici donc avec le troisième chapitre ! yeah :D

Chapitre que j'ai mis dix ans à pondre yeah ! :D….Ouais je suis désolée pour ça vraiment mais je suis vraiment très occupée en ce moment, j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire alors je fais de mon mieux même s'il y aura toujours des insatisfaits.

Sinon, je voudrais encore vous remercier pour toutes les review que vous m'avez écrites c'est vraiment gentil de votre part :D, n'arrêtez pas :D

Ah et je voudrais aussi ajouter quelque chose : vous êtes aussi nul que moi en math ! En effet, depuis le début j'écris des conneries et vous me dites rien ! Ils ne sont pas 8 les sagouins mais bien 9 ! Ahlalala bref j'ai tout rectifié, on n'en parle plus jamais et voilà ! XD

Bonne lecture ,

Orpheo

* * *

«…J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait bénéfique pour vous de participer à des sessions avec moi, afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Non.

«…Euh, merci, je suppose mais non merci. »

Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bordel.

« Mais y'a rien à dire putain ! Il est mort, point. »

Ces sessions n'auguraient rien de bon. Discuter était dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas, non.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger. »

Il devait chercher une excuse, dire quelque chose. Il devait arrêter de regarder dans le vide comme un attardé et faire comme les autres et se plaindre.

Isaac se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de son trouble intérieur. Il jeta un œil aux autres et réalisa que ses huit camarades n'avaient pas l'air plus enchantés que lui. En face d'eux se tenait le professeur Morell, les bras croisés. Elle avait le visage neutre mais le ton qu'elle employait était ferme et autoritaire et Isaac sentit une chape de plomb tomber dans son estomac. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y réchapper, il le sentait.

« Si je le peux, c'est même un ordre du directeur, et cette décision a été appuyée par les parents d'élèves. »

Il avait envie de vomir.

Ou de jeter son sac sur la jeune femme. Puis de s'enfuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Déjà parce que Morell ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres. Elle voulait seulement les aider et elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle lui compliquait encore plus la vie.

« Et combien de temps ça va durer vos conneries ? »

Isaac ne savait pas qui parlait, il écoutait à moitié, préférant se concentrer sur son souffle et ses mains tremblantes.

« Une séance d'une demie heure par semaine jusqu'à ce que j'estime que vous n'en n'ayez plus besoin.

Quelle excuse pourrait-il inventer ? Une demi-heure par semaine… il pouvait toujours faire passer ça pour un devoir en groupe. A moins qu'on l'ait prévenu. Dans ce cas-là, il était foutu.

\- …Génial.

\- Un commentaire Mr Stilinski ?

\- Non pas du tout ! J'ai…hâte. », répondit son camarade avec un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage. Isaac enviait sa répartie. Stiles semblait toujours savoir quoi répondre à tout moment. Lui, les répliques lui venaient toujours le soir, quand il était couché et qu'il repensait à la scène. Mais sur le moment, ça restait bloqué et la plupart du temps il finissait par user de ses poings pour se défendre. Enfin ça dépendait avec qui. Des fois il attendait juste que ça passe.

« Je vous dis donc à vendredi. Bonne fin de journée. », lança le professeur avec un sourire éclatant, ne récoltant en retour que des visages blasés. Elle referma la porte de son bureau et ils se retrouvèrent tous les neuf comme des idiots, plantés au milieu du couloir.

Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant. Ils voulaient dire quelque chose, ne savaient pas quoi, réfléchissaient et se perdaient dans leur réflexions pour au final se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Puis Derek soupira, attirant l'attention des autres et il raffermit la prise sur son sac avant de partir sans un dernier regard. Cela sembla être le signal qu'ils attendaient tous et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

Isaac suivit le flot, tout en ayant l'impression qu'une épée de Damoclès flottait au-dessus sa tête.

* * *

« Tu veux qu'on te ramènes ? »

Isaac tourna la tête et comme la veille, il tomba sur les visages interrogatifs de Stiles et Scott. Les deux amis étaient à bord de la vieille jeep du premier et attendaient sa réponse.

Comme la veille il eut envie de dire oui.

Mais comme la veille il refusa. Parce que si rentrer avec eux semblait attrayant, il n'en avait cependant pas le droit. Si son père l'apprenait cela risquait de mal finir et il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, surtout en ce moment.

Il secoua la tête négativement avec un sourire contrit.

Les deux amis le saluèrent et repartirent, le blond les suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue et disparaissent. Il se demanda pourquoi ils continuaient de lui proposer.

Il soupira et reprit sa marche, tout en prenant soin de ne pas aller ni trop vite ni trop lentement.

Il était devenu doué pour grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires de liberté. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais s'il ne les avait pas, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Le blond continua sa route, la démarche tranquille et le cœur bondissant. L'appréhension lui nouait les entrailles. C'était la roulette russe tous les soirs. Bon jour, mauvais jour ? Rien ne pouvait lui annoncer ce qu'il l'attendait.

Comme toujours il arriva devant sa maison après une quinzaine de minutes. Il hésita un instant devant le portail. Il pouvait toujours trainer encore un peu. Il n'était pas obligé de rentrer maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était même pas obligé de rentrer à vrai dire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne plus jamais revenir. Son père le chercherait un moment, pour se donner bonne conscience ou seulement par orgueil, parce qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'il ait eu le cran de s'en aller, mais il finirait par se lasser, assez rapidement même. Parce qu'un verre de Whisky est tout de même plus important, plus important que son bon à rien de fils.

Tout était de sa faute après tout.

Avec un soupir, il poussa la petite porte qui grinça doucement. La rue était déserte et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà rentré. Son père avait pour habitude de garer la voiture dans le garage et de rester assis dans le noir, un verre à la main. Il s'était fait avoir plusieurs fois dans le passé. Pensant être seul, il s'était laissé aller à un peu d'enthousiasme. Ça s'était mal fini à chaque fois. On n'était jamais enthousiaste chez les Lahey, ou tout du moins on ne le montrait pas. Plus depuis longtemps.

Il prit une longue respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La maison était silencieuse et l'ambiance l'oppressa immédiatement. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, qu'il déposa précautionneusement dans le meuble prévu à cet effet avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Il voulait juste aller dans sa chambre, faire ses devoirs et dormir.

La nuit était le seul moment où il pouvait se détendre un minimum. Quand son père s'était finalement endormi à cause de l'alcool et qu'il pouvait s'étendre sur son lit et respirer suffisamment pour faire disparaitre la boule d'angoisse figée dans sa gorge, qui apparaissait dès qu'il pénétrait dans cette maison. Il lisait ensuite un peu, la plupart du temps des BD ou comics, les derniers vestiges d'une enfance oubliée.

« Isaac. »

La respiration du blond se coupa, son cœur rata un battement et il arrêta net ses pas. Il était là, dans le salon et semblait l'attendre. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Jamais. Il recula doucement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son père, rendus vitreux à cause de l'alcool et il se sentit frémir.

« Oui ?, souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de cessions thérapeutiques ?

Les yeux marron étaient ancrés dans les siens. Son père le fixait silencieusement, sans bouger et faisait tourner son verre entre ses mains dans un geste qui se voulait nonchalant.

Isaac sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son cou alors qu'il se figeait, juste à l'entrée de la pièce. Sentant la catastrophe arriver, il se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois-…un, un mec s'est suicidé…hier et je l'ai vu et-

Mais son père ne l'écoutait pas.

« Tu as un problème Isaac ? Tu as besoin de parler Isaac ? », demanda le plus vieux en se levant doucement, les yeux emplit d'une lueur folle qui effraya l'adolescent.

Le blond secouait la tête aux questions de l'adulte tout en reculant doucement. Il savait que quoi qu'il dirait, son père ne l'écouterait pas et déformerait ses paroles.

« Tu as besoin de te plaindre de ton père Isaac ?! », siffla-t-il en s'approchant doucement, un sourire dément sur les lèvres. « Pauvre Isaac, son papa est méchant avec lui ? », singea-t-il en prenant une voix d'enfant.

« N-non…c-

\- NE ME MENS PAS ! », Hurla celui-ci en lançant son verre encore à moitié plein en direction de son fils. Le blond l'évita de justesse et sursauta en entendant le bruit fracassant que le verre produisit quand il explosa sur le mur. Isaac se reçut quelques gouttes d'alcool sur le visage mais ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge. Il ne devait pas l'énerver encore plus.

Silence.

L'adolescent regarda le père, le corps figé. Il le fixa comme une biche apeurée fixerait son chasseur, piégée et impuissante. Puis la tension éclata quand l'adulte fonça sur lui en hurlant que c'était de sa faute, le visage plein de rage et les poings en avant. Isaac protesta, cria, supplia mais l'adulte ne l'écouta pas, lui mit quelques coups à l'estomac et dans les côtes. Des endroits stratégiques, qu'il parvenait toujours à respecter et ce malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, des endroits qui lui permettaient de recommencer encore et toujours sans que cela ne se remarque.

Isaac savait ce qu'il l'attendait maintenant et rien d'y penser il se sentait suffoquer. La panique le submergea d'une telle force qu'il se mit à se débattre même si cela lui valut des coups supplémentaires. Son père avait plus de force que lui cependant, même en étant saoul et comme d'habitude il finit par réussir à le trainer dans tout le couloir.

Isaac murmurait.

Isaac s'excusait.

Isaac suppliait.

Mais le père était bien trop loin, enfermé dans des délires qui le rongeaient depuis des années, des années à se convaincre que tous ses malheurs étaient dus à son fils cadet, qu'il était le responsable.

Responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Coupable de celle de son frère aussi.

La cause de sa solitude.

Alors il continua de le trainer, de le tirer dans les escaliers, de lui faire descendre ces foutues marches. Il parvint finalement à le conduire jusqu'au fond de la cave, à l'endroit où se trouvait le congélateur, depuis longtemps vide et débranché.

Les suppliques de Isaac se firent plus fortes, désespérées. Il se débattit encore plus, regardant le bac blanc avec horreur. L'adulte lui cria de la fermer, le frappa encore, avec moins de retenue qu'avant si bien que cette fois-ci son poing atteint la tempe du jeune homme. Celui-ci fut désorienté un instant, et le plus vieux en profita pour le relever et le pousser vers l'appareil électroménager. Isaac fut forcé de se mettre à l'intérieur, les yeux brulants de larmes contenues.

« Papa…

Son gémissement ressemblait à un croissement à cause de la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Il jeta un regard à son père, essayant par ce contact de lui dire à quel point il était désolé.

Il s'excusait de l'avoir énervé, il s'excusait d'être là alors que sa mère et son frère n'était plus.

Il s'excusait de vivre.

Mais les yeux vitreux restèrent hermétiques à sa détresse et bientôt le père abaissa le couvercle sans même un dernier regard, ignorant les gémissements et les pleurs de son enfant.

Il n'avait plus d'enfants.

Le noir encercla Isaac, l'étouffa dans son étreinte et l'enfer commença.

Un enfer sombre et étroit, où il n'entendait que son souffle saccadé, ses gémissements paniqués, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient, qui griffaient sa prison dans une tentative veine de s'enfuir.

Son enfer.

* * *

Son père le laissa sortir une heure plus tard.

Il l'avait déjà laissé beaucoup plus longtemps mais c'était plus rare depuis qu'il était au lycée.

« Si tu ne dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot-

\- Je ne dirais rien. », murmura la blond immédiatement, la voix rendue rauque par les cris. Il était épuisé, comme toujours lorsque son père le « punissait ».

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! », répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec, les yeux froids et les poings serrés. Isaac recula instinctivement et son dos cogna contre le congélateur. Il frémit.

\- Montes faire tes devoirs.

Isaac l'écouta sans rien dire et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit. Il voulait se réfugier dans sa chambre, se pelotonner sous sa couette et ne plus jamais sortir de son lit.

Il entendit vaguement son père lui dire qu'il ne dinerait pas, puisqu'il n'était qu'un garnement ingrat mais il ne releva pas, trop pressé de rejoindre la sécurité relative que lui conférait sa chambre. Il pénétra dans la pièce avec un soupir soulagé, sachant que l'adulte le laisserait tranquille pour aujourd'hui.

Sa chambre n'était pas très grande, il y avait juste assez de place pour un lit, un bureau et une commode mais Isaac n'avait pas besoin de plus. Un meuble se trouvait aussi dans un coin, remplis des comics qui avaient autrefois appartenus à son frère. C'est la seule chose que le blond avait pu récupérer avant que son père ne foute le feu aux affaires qui restaient.

L'adolescent ouvrit la fenêtre.

Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait une issue et après une heure épuisante à enchainer crises de panique sur crises de panique, ouvrir la fenêtre devenait une nécessité. Il s'accouda à celle-ci, prit de grandes respirations pour calmer l'angoisse qui semblait toujours tapie dans son esprit. Ses mains finirent par arrêter de trembler et la douleur causée par les coups de son père éclot enfin. Ses côtes le lancèrent et il n'avait pas besoin de relever son t-shirt pour savoir qu'il avait un hématome. Sa tempe lui faisait mal aussi, il n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci. Ses ongles étaient écorchés, ses coudes éraflés mais Isaac se fichait de tout ça, la douleur physique finissait par partir.

Ce n'était pas le cas du reste.

Le blond finit par quitter sa position près de la fenêtre. Il avait des devoirs à faire et il ne pouvait pas y échapper, même s'il ne désirait qu'une chose : Se coucher et dormir. Se laisser aller à l'inconscience apaisante qu'apportait le sommeil.

Et oublier tout le reste.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement.

Ils avaient toujours droit aux regards accusateurs de leur camarades, se faisaient insulter dès que les profs tournaient le dos et les repas du midi étaient toujours aussi tendus même si Isaac devait avouer que manger avec des gens était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. La plupart du temps cependant, il restait silencieux, se contentant d'écouter les autres parler.

Et quand il disait les autres, cela voulait surtout dire : Stiles.

Et Scott, dans une moindre mesure.

Le blond n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant. Le pire étant qu'il pouvait passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans transition, et que ces sujets n'avaient souvent aucuns liens. Le moulin à parole qu'était Stilinski en agaçait certain, comme Whittemore qui l'avait plusieurs fois menacé de l'étouffer avec le contenu de son assiette, ou Hale qui l'assassinait du regard dès qu'il pouvait.

L'hyperactif semblait cependant hermétiques à toutes leurs remarques cyniques ou même à leurs grognements et continuait inlassablement de parler. Isaac, lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite, étrangement apaisé par le bruit de fond que ce flot de paroles produisait. Allison et Lydia rajoutaient parfois leurs grains de sel, appuyant ou contrant les propos de leur camarade qui s'empressait de rebondir, partant dans des théories plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Après le déjeuner, ils repartaient chacun de leur côté mais finissaient inexorablement à coté en classe puisque leurs congénères les fuyaient comme la peste. Ils se parlaient rarement toutefois et pourtant Isaac se sentait entouré, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

S'ils ne se parlaient pas, il semblait pourtant qu'un pacte tacite ait été convenu. Si l'un d'eux venait à être attaqué par un idiot téméraire, les autres débarquaient naturellement pour l'aider. C'était ainsi depuis que Derek avait trainé Stiles hors de la cafétéria mardi dernier.

Les entrainements de crosse étaient aussi tendus puisque la moitié de l'équipe était composée de la bande de Marc Smith. L'autre moitié les regroupaient eux, et Danny qui était resté de leur côté -ou en tout cas du côté de Jackson-. Derek était le capitaine mais Smith faisait tout pour contrer ses ordres et embarquer le plus de joueurs dans ses conneries. Stiles et Scott pestaient sur le banc de touche, Jackson avait failli en foutre une à Smith, Derek grognait à tout va et ne quittait jamais son visage renfrogné pendant que lui, il observait tout ça tout en se demandant quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter.

Lydia et Allison étaient venues les encourager, trainant une Erica hésitante et elles pestaient tout autant si ce n'était plus que les deux idiots plantés sur leur banc. Finstock faisait semblant de ne rien voir et ignorait délibérément les actions un peu limites de ses joueurs.

On pouvait dire que c'était le bordel.

Tous les jours, Stiles et Scott lui proposaient de monter dans la jeep bleue.

Et Jour après jour, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de leur dire non.

Son père l'ignorait depuis mardi et il espérait que cela continue dans ce sens. Il ne comptait pas trop là-dessus néanmoins, d'autant plus sa cession avec Morell avait lieu dans quelque heures et que son père n'allait surement pas le laisser s'en tirer sans rien faire.

Avec un soupir, Isaac traversa la rue afin de rejoindre le parking du lycée. Il avança dans la cohue, traversant les groupes d'adolescents qui chuchotaient, s'esclaffaient, discutaient et s'embrassaient sans vraiment y faire attention. Les yeux dans le vide, il continua son chemin.

Il entra dans l'établissement à la suite d'une jeune fille et se rendit tranquillement jusqu'à son casier. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'autres adolescents, qui agissaient exactement de la même façon que ceux présent à l'extérieur.

Le blond avait une impression étrange.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait alors à la place, il fouilla dans son casier, cherchant son livre de math parmi tous les objets présent à l'intérieur.

« Hey Isaac !

Le concerné se tourna pour voir arriver Stiles et Scott vers lui. Des fois il se demandait s'il leur arrivait de se séparer, parce que cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Genre jamais. Le plus grand s'avança rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Isaac ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à courir dans le sens inverse.

\- Stiles, Scott, les salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête pour éviter de paraitre impoli quand ils parvinrent à son niveau.

Scott tapota son épaule avec un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Le brun à la peau mate allait dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par la voix énergique de son meilleur ami, qui semblait presque trépigner sur place. Comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'était à la fois amusant et terrifiant.

\- T'es au courant ?!

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'excitation du garçon à la tête rasée.

\- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas ! Génial, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle moi-même !, s'écria-t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand, ce qui était vraiment extraordinaire selon l'avis du blond. Trop de dents.

Isaac haussa les sourcils, invitant son camarade à parler. Celui-ci resta pourtant silencieux, le regardant avec un air mutin qui rendit le blond suspicieux. Du coin de l'œil, Il entendit Scott soupirer et le vit secouer la tête.

Stilinski prit une voix de publicitaire foireuse avant de se remettre parler, déblatérant avec de grands signes de mains : « Tu ne devineras jamais, c'est vraiment le genre de nouvelles auquel on ne s'attend pas ! Le genre de nouvelle qui nous fait glousser même si on ne l'admettra jamais, le genre de nouvelle qui arrive un peu étrangement, qui semble n'avoir aucun sens mais qui pourtant une fois lâchée prend toute sa signification et-

\- Stiles, arrête ton suspens à deux balles et dis-lui, je te rappelle qu'il va falloir qu'on aille en cours un jour… », l'interrompit Scott en se passant la main sur le visage. Isaac, qui avait écouté la tirade de la pile électrique d'un œil de plus en plus ennuyé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air impatient.

Le concerné prit un air sérieux qui ne convainquit personne et continua après avoir agrippé les épaules du blond : « Nous avons été sauvés Isaac. »

Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter de le toucher ?

« Bordel Stilinski, si tu ne t'explique pas clairement dans deux secondes je te jure que-

\- Ok, ok très bien. Sous tes airs de gentil garçon, t'es vraiment agressif en fait…

\- Stiles…, murmurèrent ses deux camarades d'un ton dangereux.

\- Oui, oui l'essentiel j'ai saisi ! Donc ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne sommes plus les rebus du lycée.

Alors c'était ça l'impression étrange qu'il avait depuis qu'il était arrivé ? L'attitude des gens envers lui avait radicalement changée, passant du mépris à l'ignorance la plus totale.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui je sais j'ai trouvé ça triste aussi mais notre secte a malheureusement perdue tout son charme. Plus de meurtres pour nous. Vraiment c'est dommage, nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses et…

\- Stilinski ! Tu t'égares encore ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles d'un coup ?, demanda le blond d'un ton agacé.

Le brun cligna des yeux. Scott semblait avoir abandonné la conversation et tapotait sur son téléphone. Isaac s'impatientait.

\- Ah ça ? C'est tout simple, ils ont découvert que Mary McCoy, une élève de première portait des culottes de grand-mère -et quand je te dis grand-mère c'est vraiment le troisième âge genre informe, couleur indescriptible et tout le tintouin-. Du coup ils sont tous focalisés là-dessus et nous ne les intéressons plus. Ça craint parce que notre secte d'assassins en jetait vachement plus que des slips de vieille. Bon par contre je t'épargne la façon dont ils l'ont su, déjà parce que c'est long et inintéressant – et un peu dégueu aussi- et ensuite parce que je ne veux pas être celui qui dispersera l'info, elle m'a rien fais cette fille. »

Isaac avait eu du mal à suivre. Stiles parlait rapidement, trop. Sa capacité à s'éloigner du sujet principale était aussi hallucinante.

Donc ça y est ? C'était enfin fini ?

Isaac ne put s'empêcher de sourire même s'il ne trouvait pas ça correct vis-à-vis de cette fille, qui allait devenir la victime de leurs camarades à son tour. Il ne la connaissait pas mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la plaindre. Personne ne méritait de subir les moqueries et le mépris de tout un lycée.

« Vous avez appris la nouvelle ?! »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir arriver Allison, Lydia et Erica. Jackson et Danny les suivant de près. Boyd et Derek apparurent seulement quelques secondes plus tard, et ils se retrouvèrent tous en cercle devant le casier d'Isaac.

Scott offrit un sourire éblouissant à Allison tandis que le blond et Stiles répondaient par l'affirmative à la question de Lydia.

« Je trouve ça tout de même dommage de ne pas avoir eu le temps de mettre notre plan à exécution pour Smith, le monde s'en porterait mieux.

\- Stiles il n'y a jamais eu de plan pour tuer Smith, répondit Allison

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est dommage ! », rétorqua l'hyperactif en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Enfin, au moins vous êtes tranquilles maintenant, intervint Danny en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson.

\- Ça vous dis une soirée pizza/films chez moi ce soir pour fêter ça ?, demanda spontanément Scott. Stiles ricana en voyant que son regard était exclusivement tournée vers Allison. Il n'était pas difficile de voir à qui était vraiment destinée la proposition.

Silence.

Puis Boyd s'en alla sans un regard.

-…Ok, je suppose que ça veut dire non, ironisa Stiles avec une grimace en direction de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai mieux à faire, dit à son tour Derek ce qui provoqua un reniflement de la part de l'hyperactif. Le plus grand lui lança un regard noir avant de partir à la suite de Boyd.

\- Désolé les abrutis mais rien que l'idée de passer une soirée avec vous deux me donne envie de gerber !, lança Jackson avec un sourire moqueur avant de partir en entrainant Danny avec lui.

\- Vas te faire foutre Whittemore ! T'étais pas invité de toute façon, cria Stiles dans sa direction. Il fut complètement ignoré.

Lydia haussa les épaules avant de partir rejoindre son petit-ami.

Scott se tourna vers ceux qui restaient avec nervosité. Se prendre autant de refus d'un coup était difficile à encaisser.

\- Je…désolée, je ne peux pas, souffla Erica avec des yeux pleins d'excuses. Elle parut ensuite hésiter un instant avant de se résigner et s'en aller, laissant derrière elle le visage de plus en plus décomposé de Scott qui regrettait vraiment d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-…Désolé, souffla Isaac nerveusement.

Il aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir dire oui.

Le blond disparu à son tour après un dernier regard en direction de ses camarades. Le regret et l'envie pouvaient se lire sur son visage.

Et…ils ne furent plus que trois. Un Scott abattu, un Stiles qui hésitait entre rire et réconforter son pote et une Allison on ne peut plus gênée. La jeune fille se mordillait les lèvres tout en jouant avec la lanière de son sac.

\- Je…ça aurait été avec plaisir- Vraiment !- mais…on reçoit de la visite ce weekend et je…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends… », lui répondit Scott avec un sourire de façade. Il était sincère, mais il était tout de même difficile de sourire après toutes ces claques.

\- Une autre fois ?, demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

\- Pas de soucis !, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, quelque peu revigoré par cette proposition.

\- A plus tard les garçons. »

Le silence s'installa tandis que Scott l'observait tourner au bout du couloir.

« Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se faire recaler autant de fois en si peu de temps, lança Stiles avec un sourire moqueur. Comment se porte ta fierté ?

\- Elle vient de rendre l'âme, répondit le mulâtre avec un soupir.

Stiles lui tapota le dos :

\- Pense aux côtés positifs !

-…Parce qu'il y en a ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dis-toi que tu vas passer ta soirée avec le meilleur des meilleurs amis qui existent sur cette planète ! répondit l'hyperactif avec un clin d'œil en passant son bras autour du cou de Scott.

-…Whouah, génial…

\- Hey fais gaffe à ce que tu dis McCall ou je t'abandonne à mon tour et te laisse pleurer seul dans ton lit parce que tu n'as pas d'amis. »

Scott éclata de rire.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans un silence pesant qui le faisait hurler intérieurement. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il parler ? Attendre quelle lui pose des questions ?

Il ne savait pas et ça le stressait.

Il était nerveux parce qu'elle n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis le début et qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui, qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il cachait, qu'elle connaissait ses peurs et ses démons.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tempe Isaac ?

Le blond sursauta, surprit qu'elle prenne la parole. Il se crispa ensuite, tout en essayant de le cacher quand son cerveau intégra ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je me suis pris la porte du placard… je suis assez maladroit, mentit-il avec un sourire contrit.

Le professeur nota quelque chose sur son calepin. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'adolescent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? demanda-t-il le ventre noué.

\- Rien d'important, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Juste quelques mots pour me souvenir de ce dont nous avons parlé, avoir une trace écrite. J'ai beaucoup de cessions.

Isaac serra les dents tout en s'exhortant au calme. Plus il serait agité, plus ça semblerait louche.

\- Isaac, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là de ton point de vue.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise que vous ne savez pas ?

\- Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Isaac s'agita sur sa chaise tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

\- Je…je ne sais pas, ça s'est passé tellement vite, il y a eu ce bruit horrible puis il était étendu là en sang… je n'ai pas pu détourner le regard, je suis resté planté là, figé et j'ai regardé le sang couler sans cligner des yeux. C'était horrible…parfois les images resurgissent…d'un coup.

Il était difficile d'en parler. Parler faisait remonter le souvenir à la surface et il était dur de se rappeler d'une chose pareille sans se sentir mal.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connaissais pas. Mais…je suppose qu'il voulait mettre fin à…tout ça. Je pense qu'on peut arriver à un stade où l'on pense que ça n'ira jamais mieux, que quoi que l'on fasse on s'enfoncera toujours un peu plus et que rien ne pourra nous aider à remonter à la surface. Je peux comprendre qu'on puisse être à bout et qu'il arrive un moment où l'on pense que ça ne peut pas être pire, de mourir. Qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter tant qu'on en a encore le courage. Pour que la douleur s'arrête. »

« Il t'est déjà arrivé de penser ce genre de choses Isaac ?

Oui.

\- Non. »

* * *

Voilà,

On termine avec une fin toute joyeuse c'est génial :D

A bientôt pour la suite, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus vite mais encore une fois vous n'aurez jamais un chapitre par semaine.

Franchement j'admire ceux qui publie à ce rythme et me demande sincèrement comment il font parce que perso, entre les cours, les devoirs, les transports ( 4h par jours hum…), mes amis et mes autres occupations, mon créneau pour écrire s'est vu très réduit ces derniers temps…

Enfin voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse tranquille :P

Tchu'


	4. La remarque (de trop) de Smith

Hello !

Je vous dois des excuses. J'en ai conscience. J'ai mis dix ans à pondre ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu de nooombreux problèmes, déjà avec le chapitre en lui-même puisque je le trouvais à chier et que je n'arrivais pas à avancer dessus (frustrant à mort si vous voulez mon avis), ensuite parce que je me suis retrouvée en pleine période de partiels et qu'il m'a été extrêmement difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le chapitre de LVDA12 tarde aussi… Cela devrait toutefois aller mieux maintenant, d'autant plus avec les deux semaines de vacance qui arrivent.

J' .hâte.

Bref, j'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :O et que ce chapitre comblera tout de même vos attentes.

Ah et j'ai reçu un MP qui me suggérait de mettre une de mes fictions en hiatus le temps de finir l'autre afin qu'il y ait moins de temps d'attente entre les chapitres. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire ça dans la mesure où tous les lecteurs ne lisent pas les deux fanfictions. J'estime que ce n'est pas juste alors oui, les chapitres traînent à arriver et je le sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en priver certains.

Encore une fois je suis désolée pour l'attente.

Sinon je voudrais encore une fois vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Sérieusement. Vous êtes géniaux et recevoir vos petits commentaires me fait toujours un bien fou !

Alors, merci.

* * *

_Le bureau était silencieux quand elle entra. Elle fut accueillie par un sourire bienveillant. Le poids présent dans son estomac depuis le début de la journée s'allégea un peu._

_Elle prit place sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les mains liées. Elle fixa le front du professeur, regarder les gens dans les yeux la mettait mal-à-l'aise, elle s'était toujours sentit exposée._

_« Bonjour Allison, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_— __Bien, merci, souffla-t-elle tout en tripotant la paume de sa main gauche._

_— __As-tu envie de me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?_

_— …__Non, pas vraiment._

_— __Les cours se passent bien ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu quelques petits soucis avec vos camarades…_

_— __Oh. Rien…rien de bien sérieux, ça s'est tassé, répondit-elle abruptement avec un faux sourire. Si elle lui demandait de dénoncer des noms elle allait-_

_— __Oui mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est excusable n'est-ce pas ?_

_Allison jeta un regard surpris au professeur Morell avant de prendre la parole avec hésitation._

_— __Non…bien sûr que non. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont pu penser que nous étions responsables de la mort de Greenberg. Aucun de nous ne lui a jamais parlé. Les gens se suicident pour une raison. Et sauter du toit du lycée est plutôt significatif. Inconsciemment, Greenberg a voulu faire passer un message et nous accuser, nous (elle secoua la tête tout en serrant les poings)…c'est ridicule._

_— __C'est ce que tu penses ?_

_L'adolescent hocha la tête doucement._

_—…__Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser que ta mère-_

_Le regard que lui lança la brune empêcha l'adulte de continuer. Silence pendant lequel la femme à la peau chocolat tenta de croiser les yeux de l'adolescente qui s'escrimait à l'éviter. Elle finit par noter quelque chose sur son calepin. Allison serra les dents._

_Elle ne prononça plus un mot de la séance._

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Allison faisait ses devoirs math, griffonnant et raturant des équations tout en essayant en vain de trouver la solution à son problème.

Elle n'aimait pas les math.

Elle aurait vraiment souhaité appeler Lydia pour que la rousse l'aide, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle la connaissait à peine et ne voulait pas passer pour la fille intéressée. Elle avait remarqué l'aisance de sa camarade dans la matière toutefois et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur son téléphone. Cependant, la raison de ses échecs était probablement due à son manque d'attention. La brune avait l'oreille tendue depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Elle anticipait déjà le bruit du moteur, les portes qui claqueraient. Elle entendait déjà la voix qui dégagerait comme toujours cette pointe d'arrogance qu'elle avait fini par détester. Elle se voyait déjà descendre avec un faux sourire aux lèvres et des paroles prémâchées en tête.

Avec un soupir, elle referma son livre, décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner pour le moment. Elle n'était pas d'humeur. A la place, elle se leva et se regarda brièvement devant le miroir. Elle avait mis des heures à choisir une tenue appropriée tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait se prendre une remarque malgré tout.

Parce que Kate ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle.

Cette aversion ne datait pas d'il y a si longtemps, à vrai dire et si l'on remontait quelques années en arrière, on pourrait même constater un profond attachement ainsi qu'une énorme admiration d'Allison envers sa tante.

Ce n'était plus le cas.

La brune fut coupée dans ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique de la voiture de son père et sentit une boule d'appréhension s'insinuer dans son ventre tandis qu'elle apercevait les cheveux blonds à travers la fenêtre.

Elle inspira profondément tout en lissant sa jupe et sortit de sa chambre au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur son père et sa tante.

* * *

« Eh bien, tu es toujours aussi mince, un vrai mannequin ! Pas un gramme de graisse ! », s'exclama Kate avec un grand sourire, son regard volontairement tourné vers la poitrine de sa nièce qui eut un sourire faux en retour, les dents serrées. La blonde savait qu'elle faisait un complexe vis-à-vis de sa poitrine et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui rappeler à chaque fois.

Et dire qu'ils n'étaient encore que dans l'entrée…

« Merci, tante Kate, répondit la jeune fille tout en répondant à son accolade. Elle croisa le regard désolé de son père dans le processus et lui sourit doucement. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa sœur était une peau de vache après tout.

—Oh allez ! Je suis bien trop jeune pour que quelqu'un m'appelle « tante » Ally ! rétorqua la blonde en riant à moitié. A moitié, parce qu'elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle son âge.

— Et si nous montions tes valises là-haut, Kate ?, intervint son père qui avait senti une certaine tension s'installer dans la pièce.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit à l'étage pendant que l'adolescente s'exhortait au calme dans le salon. Son père ne l'avait prévenu de sa venue que la veille sachant pertinemment que la nouvelle n'allait pas l'enchanter. Il ne lui avait cependant pas expliqué les raisons de cette visite soudaine.

Elle sentait pourtant que Kate allait se faire une joie de lui dire. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, en train de dîner. La conversation tournait comme d'habitude autours de la blonde et Allison écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

C'était le même manège à chaque fois.

Kate faisait semblant de s'intéresser à eux et leur posait des questions mais parvenait toujours à recentrer le sujet sur elle, parfois en quelques minutes, les interrompant presque pour étaler sa vie et ses prétendus connaissances. C'était assez étonnant dans la mesure où le sujet évoqué n'avait parfois aucun lien avec elle, mais il fallait croire qu'elle était vraiment douée pour monopoliser la parole.

Allison avait eu le malheur de répondre à sa question sur son nouveau lycée.

Grosse erreur.

Bon, elle avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de taire l'histoire du suicide puisqu'elle savait que sa tante en aurait profité pour comparer l'histoire de Greenberg à celle de sa mère et s'il y avait bien un sujet que père et fille voulaient éviter d'aborder avec Kate c'était bien celui-ci.

Donc, le lycée. La blonde qui avait pourtant terminé l'école de nombreuses années auparavant – elle n'avait même pas tenté la fac, préférant rejoindre l'entreprise familiale – déversait un flot intarissable de paroles. Elle leur racontait (de façon édulcorée et partiellement mensongère si on lui demandait son avis) nombre d'anecdotes, majoritairement sur ses conquêtes et exploits, ce qui mettait Chris fortement mal-à-l'aise et qui confirmait ce que la brune savait déjà : sa tante était et serait toujours une salope.

« Et donc, il y a des garçons intéressants dans ton lycée ?

La question la prit par surprise, étrangement. Kate avait toujours aimé jouer la « copine » ou la « grande sœur » avec elle, cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Pourtant on aurait pu penser qu'avec l'âge, elle aurait cessé de jouer à la midinette – l'adolescence ne lui avait pas suffi ? – mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se complaisait dans ce rôle, ne voulant pas vieillir, et vieillissant mal.

Son attrait pour les jeunes hommes était par ailleurs dérangeant.

Surtout quand vous étiez de la même famille.

Son père semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il s'appliquait à regarder son assiette vide depuis quelques minutes, ne levant les yeux que pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Allison ne pouvait cependant pas rester muette. Alors elle joua la carte de la prudence.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé, les cours ont débutés il y a même pas deux semaines. », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La blonde arbora une moue déçue une seconde avant de reprendre la parole avec un sourire encore plus grand.

« Oh Ally, tu as des yeux ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y en pas au moins un qui t'as tapé dans l'œil ?

La brune envoya un signal d'appel à l'aide à son père mais celui-ci semblait aussi perdu qu'elle et paraissait en pleine réflexion. Trouver un sujet qui n'était dangereux pour aucun d'entre eux était difficile, Kate parvenait toujours à les mettre mal-à-l'aise. La brune s'apprêtait à nier mais le visage de Scott eut la bonne idée de surgir malicieusement dans son esprit à ce moment-là. Elle hurla intérieurement en sentant ses joues rosir, à sa plus grande horreur. La blonde le vit, parce qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire chier les gens. Allison se retint de quitter la table quand elle vit son sourire s'élargir. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait cependant.

« Je le savais ! Alors ?

— Il y a bien un garçon qui est- n'est…euh…pas trop mal je suppose. », répondit la brune en jetant un coup d'œil à son père qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils, alerte. Elle était mortifiée. Comme si elle avait besoin d'un père protecteur sur le dos.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

— Comment est-il ?

— Et bien, il est gentil…et…mignon. Il a des yeux, très doux. Et un sourire…, commença-t-elle avec gêne en évitant délibérément le regard de son père tandis que sa tante était pendue à ses lèvres. Chris se redressa sur sa chaise, le visage fermé en entendant ses mots et elle se crispa sur sa chaise. Elle allait avoir le droit aux mises en garde habituelles après cette discussion, elle le sentait. Des fois, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un camp militaire. Il est vrai que sa famille était très impliquée avec l'armée mais mince, aucun d'eux n'avait fait la guerre – à part son grand-père qui agaçait maintenant les infirmières de la maison de repos où il se trouvait - et pourtant ils se conduisaient comme des membres de la Gestapo.

— Il pratique un sport ?, intervint Kate quand elle la vit plongée dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas en rester là…

— …Il est dans l'équipe de crosse, mais il ne joue pas trop à cause de son asthme, la plupart du temps il reste sur le banc.

Dit comme ça, ce n'était pas très reluisant forcément mais elle, elle trouvait ça adorable.

La blonde sembla déçue et Allison se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait dû se taper que des sportifs. Les capitaines, le genre de mec comme Smith, orgueilleux et dotés d'une connerie exacerbée. Son père, lui, sourit pendant un instant avant de se reprendre. C'était un sourire effrayant. Le genre qui l'incitait à ne jamais présenter de garçon à son paternel.

Malgré la déception qu'elle produisit, sa réponse donna à sa tante assez de matière pour qu'elle puisse rebondir sur une de ses prétendues histoires.

Les épaules des deux autres occupants de la pièce s'affaissèrent.

* * *

Allison vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue.

Elle avait remarqué que Lydia faisait grandement attention aux vêtements des autres et elle voulait vraiment être son amie alors elle se retrouvait à se prendre la tête avec les couleurs et les coupes, elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de choses.

Mais la brune n'avait pas envie de rester seule cette fois, surtout que son père lui avait affirmé qu'il ne comptait pas repartir prochainement. Alors elle faisait un effort, au moins au début. La première semaine avait déjà été assez difficile avec cette histoire de suicide et elle n'avait pas envie que les gens la catalogue comme étant une fille bizarre dès le début.

Avec un soupir, elle enfila ses bottines noires et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Son père était déjà là, devant une assiette fumante et elle s'empressa, comme tous les matins de venir l'embrasser sur la joue. Sa tante dormait encore à leur plus grand soulagement. La supporter dès le matin l'aurait déprimée pour la journée. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait que la blonde comptait rester à Beacon Hills. En effet, elle emménageait avec son petit-ami, Kyle, un mec de cinq ans son cadet, que la brune n'avait vu qu'une seule fois et qui semblait visiblement être un abruti fini. Enfin, au moins elle ne restait chez eux que jusqu'au lendemain.

Chris lui fit un sourire, avant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait manger. La brune balaya la question avec un signe de la main tout en lui affirmant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle se rendit jusqu'au frigo et ses yeux s'égarèrent malgré elle sur la photo suspendue par un magnet enfantin et coloré. Sur l'image, une femme rousse souriait.

Allison ouvrit la portière brusquement. Elle ignora la pointe de douleur qui la poignarda, la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et s'empressa de prendre la bouteille de lait avant de refermer la porte. Elle détourna les yeux immédiatement et repartit s'asseoir à sa place.

Comme tous les matins, son père et elle discutèrent tranquillement tout en évitant de regarder la chaise vide qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

Ce manège durait depuis plus d'un an.

* * *

Conduire la stressait.

C'était pratique et, lors des rares moments où elle se sentait en confiance, assez excitant.

Mais majoritairement, conduire l'angoissait. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose : perde le contrôle du véhicule, qu'un truc surgisse sur la route sans qu'elle n'ait d'autres solutions que de foncer dans le fossé ou de passer dessus, au choix.

Les routes boisées de Beacon Hills ne l'aidaient pas à se rassurer.

Merde, n'importe quoi pouvait sortir de ces bois ! Des chevreuils, des cerfs, des…des gens ! Et elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort d'un être vivant innocent sur la conscience. C'est pourquoi elle était présentement en train de conduire aussi vite qu'une grand-mère.

Le point positif de ces routes ? Il n'y avait jamais personne. Donc elle pouvait rouler doucement sans se faire insulter, klaxonner et tout le tintouin.

Elle finit par arriver au lycée et elle choisit une place où elle pouvait se garer sans craindre de rayer la voiture de son voisin. Inconsciemment, son regard se dirigea vers le toit et elle s'assura que personne n'était dessus, prêt à plonger dans le vide, avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers son casier tout en jetant des regards autours d'elle pour voir si elle apercevait Lydia, ou Scott.

La brune soupira, se sentant exposée aux regards des autres. Elle n'aimait pas être seule. Surtout au lycée. Etre entouré la rassurait, lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse. Elle serra sa prise sur son sac et s'enfonça dans l'établissement tout en espérant apercevoir l'un de ses camarades.

Bien entendu, c'était toujours dans ces moments que l'on ne croisait personne. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en récupérant les livres dont elle avait besoin pour ses cours de la matinée.

Elle resta plongée dans son casier plus longtemps que nécessaire, juste le temps de prendre une grande respiration. Puis elle claqua la porte, redressa la tête et marcha dignement jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de classe. Elle devait arrêter d'agir comme ça. Elle devait arrêter d'être faible. Ces gens ne la connaissaient pas, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher alors elle n'avait aucune raison d'avancer la tête baissée.

Elle ne connaissait personne dans son cours de français. Lydia lui avait dit avoir pris grec, Scott et Stiles espagnol. Elle ne savait pas pour les autres. Elle soupira, sentant que la journée allait être longue. Le cours de français était intéressant toutefois.

A midi, elle n'avait toujours croisé personne.

Elle hésitait à envoyer un sms à Lydia mais elle décida de se rendre à la cafétéria à la place. C'était plus simple.

Elle prit place dans la file et quand elle eut son plateau en main, elle se dirigea naturellement vers la table qu'ils avaient occupée la semaine auparavant, pour finalement s'apercevoir que celle-ci était presque vide. Seule une fille était assise là, la mine sombre.

Allison fronça les sourcils tout en scannant la pièce à la recherche de têtes connues. Elle finit par apercevoir Boyd. Il était assis à une table, seul.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Où étaient les autres ?

« Ally ! »

La brune se tourna immédiatement vers la voix, le soulagement s'insinuant en elle tandis qu'elle apercevait les cheveux roux de Lydia. La jeune fille était assise à une table près des fenêtres et mangeait à côté de Jackson et Danny. Le reste de la table regroupait des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle s'avança avec une certaine hésitation et alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, elle aperçut Scott qui la regardait avec un sourire. Le garçon était assis à côté de son meilleur ami, un peu plus loin.

Elle s'arrêta puis tourna la tête vers Lydia qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

Elle adressa un sourire hésitant à Scott.

Puis rejoignit Lydia.

Elle prit place à côté de la jeune fille, qui commença à lui parler, lui demander où elle était passée, ajoutant qu'elle l'avait cherchée jusqu'à ce que ça sonne, la complimentant sur sa tenue.

Mais Allison avait la tête ailleurs. Elle venait juste de comprendre. La fille qui était assise à leur table, ce devait être la fille dont on parlait depuis vendredi, celle qui avait des sous-vêtements de grand-mère.

Boyd qui mangeait seul, Scott et Stiles de leur côté. Lydia avec Jackson et ses amis sportifs, tout ça…

C'était en réalité la façon dont les choses se déroulaient habituellement.

Avant Greenberg.

Aucun d'eux n'était ami, ils s'étaient seulement côtoyés pendant la semaine parce que les gens les avaient poussés à le faire.

C'était terminé maintenant.

L'adolescente se demanda un instant où étaient les autres. Il faisait beau dehors, peut-être avaient-ils préféré manger à l'extérieur ? Peut-être que l'idée de manger seul à nouveau était difficile à supporter. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir beaucoup d'amis.

Elle tourna la tête dans un besoin irrépressible. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant les yeux noirs de Scott la regarder fixement, le garçon ignorant le bavardage agité de Stiles. Elle rougit, surtout de honte, parce que les yeux tristes du brun étaient difficiles à soutenir.

Elle avait choisi.

Elle avait préféré Lydia et la facilité.

* * *

Les journées s'enchaînaient, courtement longues et extrêmement répétitives. On était déjà fin septembre.

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Lydia. Elle aimait vraiment l'humour et la repartie de la rousse et elle était admirative devant son intelligence, qu'elle avait remarquée même si Lydia essayait de le cacher. Allison s'entendait bien avec Danny et Jackson aussi, le blond étant étrangement gentil quand on grattait la couche d'arrogance qu'il s'embêtait à ériger autours de lui. Leur autres amis étaient un peu superficiels et suintaient l'hypocrisie mais au moins elle était entourée.

La brune en apprenait un peu chaque jour: Elle savait que Danny était gay, que Jackson et Lydia se connaissaient depuis le collège…

C'était agréable de traîner avec eux et elle se sentait bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise Scott. Ou Stiles, ou Isaac…Erica, Boyd ou Derek. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne plus leur parler. Parfois ses pieds se dirigeaient instinctivement vers eux quand elle les croisait dans les couloirs. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller les voir alors elle détournait le regard, le cœur serré en les voyants déambuler seuls. Elle trouvait ça idiot, mais n'arrivait pas à dépasser cette barrière invisible.

Quand il la voyait, Scott lui souriait toujours. Stiles lui faisait un signe de la main extrêmement long et énergique. Erica, elle, lui lançait des regards à la dérobée quand elle pensait qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Boyd hochait la tête, Isaac lui souriait avec hésitation et Derek fonçait les sourcils, semblant chercher comment agir.

C'était tout ce qui restait de leur semaine passée ensemble.

Et cependant tous les matins, elle les cherchait du regard.

* * *

« Attends, je dois passer aux toilettes vite fait.

— Ok, je t'attends devant la salle, dépêche-toi, tu sais qu'Harris ne supporte pas les retards. »

Allison hocha la tête et poussa la porte tandis que son amie rousse s'éloignait, ses hauts talons claquant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas.

La brune s'arrêta net quand elle vit Erica se laver les mains. La blonde avait relevé la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et elles se fixèrent silencieusement pendant de longues secondes. Allison ne savait pas quoi dire. L'eau coulait toujours.

« Hey. »

C'était tout juste un murmure, soufflé du bout des lèvres. Erica répondit de la même manière tout en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle continua à laver.

« Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir quand elle vit les cernes sous les yeux de sa camarade. Elle soupçonnait la blonde d'avoir des problèmes médicaux tout en ne sachant pas lesquels. Elle n'avait pas osé demander.

— Oui, ça va.

Le silence se réinstalla après ça et la brune resta plantée devant la porte comme une idiote pendant qu'Erica continuait de laver ses mains indubitablement propres.

— Où est-ce que tu manges le midi ? Je ne te vois jamais à la cafet'

La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis deux semaines et elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu, la blonde était vraiment pale et elle avait peur que celle-ci ne mange pas correctement.

Erica haussa les épaules.

— Dehors, quand le temps le permet. Sinon, je mange dans une salle de classe.

— Oh.

La blonde finit par éteindre le robinet. Elle prit soin de bien essuyer ses mains avant de récupérer son sac qui trainait à ses pieds.

Silence.

— Bon…et bien…à plus tard, lança la brune avec hésitation.

Erica hocha la tête.

Allison sortit des toilettes hâtivement et se dirigea vers sa salle sans se retourner, envahie par la gêne. Elle se rendit compte, devant la porte de la classe, qu'elle n'était même pas allée au toilette et soupira.

Elle détestait vraiment cette situation.

* * *

Le soir même, quand Allison s'affala dans son lit après avoir enfilé son pyjama et s'être essuyé les cheveux correctement, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Erica dans les toilettes. Enfin…si on pouvait appeler ça à une conversation.

Elle soupira tout en se pelotonnant sous les couvertures.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par le bruit significatif de la voiture de son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil endormi à son portable et ne fut pas surprise quand elle le vit afficher deux heures trente-huit du matin. Il n'était pas rare que son père rentre si tard, surtout dernièrement. Les réunions avec les différents clients s'éternisaient et Chris ne faisait rien pour se dérober. La brune en connaissait les raisons mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir blessée. Son père souffrait quand il était à la maison, surtout le soir, elle le savait, elle l'entendait se relever la nuit, le retrouvait parfois sur le canapé quand elle se levait le matin. Il essayait donc de passer le moins de temps possible chez eux et Allison ne le voyait pas beaucoup.

Elle entendit les pas résonner dans les escaliers. Son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre doucement, prenant soin de ne pas la faire grincer dans le processus et elle ferma les yeux pour qu'il la croie endormie. Il resta immobile un instant avant de finalement repartir après lui avoir soufflé un « bonne nuit ». La brune soupira une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était parti et se mit sur le dos.

« Bonne nuit. », souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une expérience, parce que je suis malheureusement obligé de le faire et ce même si je n'ai aucune confiance en vos cerveaux diminués…

Allison se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant le ton désagréable de son professeur de physique-chimie. C'était difficile surtout quand il se mit à fixer un point derrière elle d'un air entendu. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Harris était en train de regarder Stiles. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'hyperactif lui avait fait pour recevoir un tel traitement mais elle se sentait mal pour lui. L'adulte lui faisait au moins une remarque à chaque cours.

Elle soupira doucement en entendant Smith ricaner bêtement sur sa droite. Ce mec était vraiment une plaie et il semblait avoir pris Stiles en grippe depuis l'histoire de la brique de lait. Elle ne savait pas comment son camarade faisait pour rester si désinvolte.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit que les autres avaient commencé à bouger. Elle avait manqué la fin du discours d'Harris et se retrouvait maintenant perdue.

« Ally, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas me mettre avec toi. Jackson a vraiment des problèmes dans cette matière et…

Oh. Elle saisissait mieux l'origine de toute cette agitation maintenant. Elle sourit à la rousse en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et celle-ci la remercia chaudement avant de rejoindre le blond à sa table. La brune regarda ensuite autours d'elle afin de se trouver un partenaire. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se poser la question toutefois puisqu'elle fut coupée par une exclamation de son professeur.

« McCall et Stilinski ! Je ne veux pas vous voir ensemble, la plupart des groupes vont déjà rater l'expérience avec deux cerveaux plus ou moins fonctionnels, je ne veux pas tenter le risque avec vos demi-cerveau…

Elle se retourna et regarda les deux amis ouvrir la bouche pour protester (leur synchronisation était vraiment impressionnante). Elle entendit Smith et sa bande rire à nouveau et eut la brusque envie de leur balancer son bouquin à la figure.

…Tiens, monsieur McCall pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas rejoindre votre camarade ? », continua leur professeur en…la pointant du doigt.

Elle retint un gémissement désespéré et regarda le garçon s'approcher avec le ventre noué. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression de son visage et ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter les deux heures qui allaient suivre.

« Stilinski ne restez pas planté-là et allez-vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Hale !

Elle entendit un grognement suivre cette exclamation et retint avec peine un éclat de rire. Il était toujours drôle de voir ces deux-là interagir. Ils étaient tellement différents. Elle croisa involontairement le regard de Scott qui semblait penser la même chose vu le sourire en coin qu'il arborait. Ils partagèrent un sourire complice et la jeune fille sentit une sensation étrange se propager dans son estomac.

— Quoi ?!

— Un problème peut-être ?

— Non, non pas du tout, Derek et moi sommes les _meilleurs amis_ du monde, répliqua d'un ton grinçant l'hyperactif avant de s'affaler à côté du grand brun qui lui lança un regard noir.

— Je suis content de l'apprendre, répondit Harris d'un ton clairement ironique. Nous pouvons commencer maintenant ?

— Je vous en prie professeur ! »

Le sourire de Stiles était aussi ironique que le ton de son professeur.

Harris ne répondit pas mais un sourire mauvais s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait pour écrire au tableau.

Silence.

« Oh, j'ai oublié de vous le mentionner…les binômes sont définitif. »

Le silence fut brisé par un grognement, suivi de près par une flopée de jurons.

Allison se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire mais elle entendit Scott ricaner à ses côté et se souvint à ce moment-là qu'elle était elle aussi coincée avec le brun à la mâchoire de travers. Brun qui avait surement le sourire le plus craquant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Les cours de physique-chimie s'annonçaient mémorables…

* * *

« …Tu, hum…tu viens assister à l'entrainement de crosse cette après-midi ?

Allison releva la tête, s'immobilisant tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour se tourner vers Scott qui attendait sa réponse en tirant sur la lanière de son sac à dos.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, geste qu'elle effectuait quand elle était nerveuse avant lui répondre d'un ton qu'elle espérait désinvolte :

— Lydia m'a demandé de l'accompagner alors je serais là, oui.

Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour, dévoilant ainsi ses fossettes. Les fameuses fossettes.

— Génial ! On se voit là-bas !

Il se précipita ensuite hors de la classe d'Harris pour rejoindre son meilleur ami – qui avait d'ailleurs bondi de sa chaise dès que la sonnerie avait retenti en criant à l'injustice-. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit tranquillement. Derek passa la porte au même moment et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en le voyant arborer une mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

Il tourna ses yeux verts vers elle et leva les yeux au ciel ce qui la fit sourire d'avantage.

« On échange si tu veux…, marmonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle éclata franchement de rire en secouant la tête vivement.

— Non merci, je te le laisse… en plus vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux !

Stiles et Derek avaient passé tout le cours à se chamailler, s'envoyant piques sur piques, provoquant ricanements et sourires amusés chez leurs camarades. Ils ne s'étaient calmés que lorsque Harris les avaient menacés d'heures de colles. Les deux garçons avaient fini leur expérience avant tout le monde toutefois et Harris avait fait la gueule quand il avait constaté qu'ils l'avaient réussi. Cela avait fait sourire Stiles pendant les dernières minutes de cours.

Le brun grogna à nouveau et elle secoua la tête tout en le regardant s'éloigner de son côté après un hochement de tête. Elle fut vite rejointe par Lydia et les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à leur cours d'histoire sans se presser.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le terrain de crosse. Une fille les accompagnait, mais Allison n'avait pas retenu son prénom. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il s'agissait de la copine de Smith et que cela avait suffi à la refroidir. Surtout après l'avoir entendu faire l'éloge de son mec pendant cinq minutes non-stop. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lydia traînait avec ce genre de personne alors que son mépris pour la blonde était flagrant. Enfin, si elle savait, la popularité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réduire son amie à ça.

L'entrainement avait déjà commencé quand elles atteignirent les gradins. Finstock hurlait comme à son habitude sur ses joueurs blasés. Des filles gloussaient à côté d'elles. Sur le banc, Stiles racontait une histoire à son meilleur ami avec de grands gestes, si grands qu'il faillit d'ailleurs lui en mettre une. Allison éclata de rire discrètement. Scott se tourna vers elle quand l'hyperactif se concentra sur le terrain et lui sourit doucement. Elle le lui retourna sans réfléchir avec l'impression étrange que des oiseaux gazouillaient à l'intérieur de son estomac. Etrange.

Voyant son ami retourné, Stiles leva lui aussi les yeux vers elle et la salua d'un geste de la main, comme à son habitude. Puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose, puisqu'il se leva brusquement et trottina jusqu'au coach qui le regarda approcher avec un air peu rassuré.

Il était toujours amusant de voir les réactions que provoquait Stiles Stilinski.

Après ce qu'il sembla être des minutes d'intense argumentation, l'hyperactif revint s'installer sur le banc avec un grand sourire. Scott lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais son ami ne fit que sourire d'avantage.

Elle était intriguée maintenant.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir de quoi il en retournait cependant. Le coach siffla quelques secondes plus tard, stoppant les joueurs dans leur course.

« McCall ! Sur le terrain maintenant, tu remplaces…euh...bref tu joues ! », s'exclama-t-il en pointant son index sur le brun qui ouvrit la bouche, les yeux remplis de surprise. A ses côtés, Stiles semblait maintenant irradier de joie et elle eut un soudain élan d'affection envers l'hyperactif.

Autour d'eux, les conversations explosèrent, chacun allant de son commentaire.

Les deux amis en profitèrent pour discuter et elle tendit l'oreille pour les écouter :

« Allez mon pote, montre-leur !

— Mais…Stiles je-…mon asthme et…

— Ca va bien se passer. Ton asthme ne se manifestera pas. Et dans le cas _hautement_ improbable où il se manifesterait tout de même, j'ai ton inhalateur dans ma poche. Et je suis prêt à m'en servir.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais, tu peux y arriver. Tu n'es pas très endurant c'est vrai, mais tu as de la force, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit au coach de te mettre en défense. »

Elle vit clairement le moment où Scott pesa le pour et le contre. Cela ne dura pas longtemps et il releva bientôt la tête avec un sourire plein de gratitude envers son meilleur ami qui se contenta de lui taper l'épaule et de lui dire de se lever. Scott s'exécuta tout en enfilant son casque et elle eut envie de lui crier un encouragement.

« Le coach a perdu la tête, faire jouer ce mec…c'est n'importe quoi, il va tout faire foirer. »

La brune tourna la tête vers la fille qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Bien entendu, il s'agissait de la copine désagréable de Smith. Elle lui lança un regard noir même si elle savait que la blonde ne la voyait pas puisqu'elle s'était tournée vers les filles de derrière pour parler avec elles. Lydia participait vaguement à leur conversation mais si elle ne participait pas aux critiques, elle ne défendait pas le brun pour autant.

« C'est qui ce mec d'ailleurs ?

— Je crois qu'il est en première…

Allison était agacée. Elle voulait s'éloigner d'elles et de leur commentaires mais d'un autre côté cela impliquait de laisser Lydia toute seule. La brune soupira tout en essayant de ne plus les écouter et de concentrer sur le terrain. Cela marcha quelques minutes, mais les gloussements redoublèrent et elles se mirent à sortir leur portable et à critiquer une fille qui si elle avait bien compris était leur amie.

Elle hésita encore un peu avant finalement se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Lydia d'un ton qui cachait mal son angoisse à l'idée qu'elle la laisse seule avec ces filles.

— Je pense que je vais aller m'installer plus près. Pour mieux voir Jackson et Scott.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner vers les glousseuses qui semblaient se moquer d'une photo.

— Je viens avec toi, dit-elle brusquement en se levant. Son amie se tourna ensuite vers les autres filles et leur signala qu'elle allait s'asseoir plus près afin de pouvoir encourager Jackson plus activement. Elles acquiescèrent vaguement avant de retourner à leur commérage. Allison et Lydia échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elles descendirent les gradins afin d'aller s'asseoir juste derrière Stiles qui gueulait des encouragements à Scott depuis que celui-ci avait mis un pied sur le terrain.

Allison s'installa tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle aperçut une tête blonde qu'elle reconnut immédiatement et sa bouche s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Hey ! Erica, viens t'asseoir avec nous !

La jeune fille était assise dans un coin et la brune s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir aperçue plus tôt. Sa camarade la regarda d'un air étonné avant de se lever avec hésitation. Lydia hocha la tête dans sa direction quand elle s'assit côté de la brune et Stiles qui s'était retourné en attendant son exclamation, l'accueillit chaleureusement.

— Je ne savais pas que tu venais voir les entrainements ! s'exclama d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Erica hocha lentement la tête avant de répondre.

— C'est devenu une habitude, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules, les yeux fuyant.

Le garçon lui sourit avant de se retourner vers le terrain. Elles l'imitèrent et bientôt ils regardaient le match, le corps tendu. Ce n'était qu'un match d'entrainement mais la rivalité entre les deux équipes était visible. D'un côté Smith se pavanait avec sa bande, se moquant de Scott afin de lui faire perdre ses moyens et de l'autre côté on trouvait…eh bien Scott justement (qui ne s'en sortait pas si mal à vrai dire), Jackson en attaque, Derek en milieu de terrain avec Isaac et Danny au poste de gardien.

Les quatre amis retinrent leur souffle quand ils virent Jackson courir vers le but adverse. Les poings serrés et le cœur battant ils suivaient les mouvements de leur ami et marmonnaient des « allez » à répétition, complètement pris dans le jeu.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils poussèrent un cri en même temps quand leur ami fut brutalement percuté par…Smith -s'ils se fiaient au numéro inscrit sur le maillot du joueur- qui était maintenant en train de ricaner en regardant le blond étalé sur le sol.

« Oh-Oh. Ça va mal finir ! », lança Stiles en voyant Jackson se relever et se rapprocher dangereusement du terminal. L'hyperactif se leva instinctivement et les filles l'imitèrent pour mieux voir. Le terrain était silencieux, les autres joueurs attentif à l'altercation qui avait lieu entre les deux attaquants. La tension atteint son paroxysme quand Jackson attrapa Smith par le col de son maillot. Stiles fronça les sourcils et finit par trottiner pour les rejoindre.

Allison attendait nerveusement la suite des événements, à côté de Lydia qui se mordait la lèvre, ne quittant pas Jackson des yeux. Il y eut soudainement des éclats de voix, des insultes et elle vit Scott faire un pas en avant au moment où Stiles arrivait à leur hauteur. Smith poussa Jackson, celui-ci répliqua et après un moment le blond fit un geste de la main pour signifier que c'était terminé. La brune n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient toutefois alors elle n'était pas sûre.

Alors qu'elle pensait que c'était fini et qu'ils allaient retourner au jeu, Smith dit quelque chose à Jackson, elle n'entendit pas mais elle sut que c'était mauvais quand elle vit Jackson se retourner vers Smith avec une expression de colère si pure qu'elle sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Les autres semblaient tous avoir retenu leur souffle.

Smith s'en prit une.

Étrangement, ce ne fut pas Jackson qui lui mit une droite monumentale.

Non, ce fut _Stiles._

Qui avait foncé sur lui d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde.

Smith resta un instant interdit, le regard écarquillé en se touchant la mâchoire du bout des doigts avant d'assassiner l'hyperactif du regard. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et Allison le vit même sourire. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de faire était génial ou juste la démonstration de sa connerie. Smith se jeta sur lui et bientôt ils ne furent plus qu'une masse de poings et de cris.

Le mouvement sembla sortir tout le monde de la léthargie dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Un des amis de Smith essaya d'en mettre une à Jackson mais celui-ci l'évita et lui mit un coup dans les côtes. Un autre idiot vint pour le venger mais Danny s'interposa.

Bientôt, tous les joueurs étaient engagés dans la bagarre.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Allison, même Derek s'y était mis quand un des joueurs avait frappé Isaac dans les côtes et que celui-ci s'était écroulé au sol. Il essayait maintenant de séparer Stiles et Smith avec l'aide de Scott mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

— Putain mais d'où ils osent toucher mon mec ces connards ! s'exclama la copine de Smith, qui s'était levée en entendant les cris.

— Ils le font parce que ton mec n'est qu'un pauvre con !

Allison tourna des yeux surpris vers Lydia en l'entendant crier ainsi. Les yeux de la rousse lançaient des éclairs. La blonde lui jeta un regard outré, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à elle. Allison haussa les sourcils en les voyant descendre les gradins d'un pas énergique, leurs talons résonnant sur les marches en fer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à tirer les cheveux d'une idiote qui les avait traitées de connes. Lydia était en train de griffer le visage de la copine de Smith et les deux autres filles avaient abandonnée après s'être chacune pris une claque de la part d'Erica.

Mon dieu, ils devaient tous avoir l'air ridicule d'un point de vue extérieur.

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! »

Le hurlement de Finstock sembla tous les ramener à la raison puisqu'ils se stoppèrent tous dans leur mouvement, sentant les ennuis arriver à grand pas. Allison ne lâcha pas les cheveux de l'autre idiote pour autant, pas avant que la blonde n'ait enlevée ses mains griffues –des ongles aussi longs devraient être considérés comme des armes- de son haut en tout cas.

Finstock se tourna vers elles et leur ordonna de venir sur le terrain et les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Il ne valait mieux pas aggraver la situation en traînant des pieds.

Le coach leur hurla dessus pendant cinq bonnes minutes au moins mais Allison avait cessé d'écouter assez vite, préférant évaluer les dégâts. Son haut était déchiré, elle avait des traces de griffures sur les bras, les joues et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Lydia était dans le même état qu'elle, avec une marque de morsure en plus sur le bras. Erica avait seulement les cheveux ébouriffés et semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose. Elle se concentra ensuite sur les garçons et grimaça. Scott avait un hématome sur la joue et la lèvre fendue. Issac se tenait les côtes avec une grimace, Danny saignait du nez, Jackson avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et allait surement arborer un magnifique œil au beurre noir le lendemain. Derek avait juste une égratignure sur la joue et ses yeux étaient rivés sur Stiles qui était surement celui qui était le plus amoché. Une lèvre fendue, un hématome sur la joue et des bleus qui apparaissaient déjà sur les bras. Il avait aussi l'air d'avoir un problème avec sa jambe droite vu la façon dont il se tenait et aurait surement un œil au beurre noir dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Pour sa défense, Smith était dans un état similaire au sien.

—…vous serez donc en retenu jusqu'à la fin du mois. Et estimez-vous heureux, cela valait au moins une exclusion, mais je ne peux pas exclure tous les membres de mon équipe... C'est pareil pour vous les filles ! L'entrainement est terminé vous pouvez partir ! Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot !, hurla leur professeur avant de s'éloigner rageusement vers les vestiaires.

Smith et sa bande s'en allèrent après les avoir assassiné du regard une dernière fois et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les neuf au milieu du terrain.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment que des idiots. », lança une voix neutre derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Boyle les regarder d'un air blasé, la main serrée autours de la lanière de son sac.

« Salut Boyle ! », s'écria Stiles en essayant de lever la main pour lui faire un signe. Il poussa cependant un cri de douleur avant de se tenir l'épaule en grimaçant. Jackson ricana. Scott soupira en se passant la main sur le visage et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

— T'es vraiment dans un sale état Stilinski.

— Tu t'es regardé Whittemore ?, répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire amusé.

— Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! lança Lydia qui tentait de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Derek grogna, dans ce qui semblait être sa propre version de l'assentiment.

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Vous étiez en train de vous battre comme des chiffonnières là-bas ! riposta l'hyperactif en éclatant de rire, vite suivi par les autres garçons. Le rire d'Isaac se transformant en gémissement quand ses côtes se rappelèrent à lui.

— Ne cherchez pas plus loin, vous êtes tous des idiots.

Boyd avait de nouveau parlé, voix de la sagesse parmi toute cette bande d'idiots.

— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie non ?, demanda Scott en passant sa main sur sa joue enflée. Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la porte, Boyle sur leurs talons.

— On est vraiment obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie ?, bougonna l'hyperactif en traînant des pieds. Je veux une pizza.

Scott avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction.

— Oui, Stiles.

— Tu es celui qui en le plus besoin, idiot, marmonna Derek en lui foutant une taloche derrière la tête.

— Et bien vas-y rajoutes moi une commotion cérébrale pendant que tu y es, abruti !, répliqua le plus petit en se massant le crâne.

— Enfoiré.

— Connard !

—…Bon le vieux couple dans le fond, vous avez fini oui ?, intervint Danny avec un sourire amusé en se tournant vers eux.

Il fut complètement ignoré.

— Attardé.

— Coprolithe !*

Derek fronça les sourcils et le visage contusionné de Stiles s'éclaira lorsqu'un sourire victorieux prit place sur ses lèvres abîmées.

— Ahah ! Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, ça t'as coupé le siff…

— La ferme.

— Ferme-là toi-m…

— _Oh mon dieu_, mais que quelqu'un les sépare ! grogna Jackson.

— Ça veut dire quoi « Copropite » ? demanda Isaac à Stiles, la tête penchée.

Allison secoua la tête, amusée.

Elle était fatiguée, ses bras lui faisaient mal et pourtant elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des semaines. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et elle éclata de rire quand elle entendit Derek grogner après que Stiles ait expliqué ce que voulait dire son insulte. Danny riait aussi, Lydia et Jackson se tenaient la main. Erica et Boyd discutaient plus calmement.

C'était bien.

Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Scott qui arborait lui aussi un sourire amusé, les yeux brillants d'une joie à peine contenue et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Oui, c'était vraiment bien.

Et cette fois-ci elle ferait en sorte que cela le reste.

* * *

*excrément (merde) fossilisé(e)… Ouais y'a du niveau xD. Stiles traîne trop sur le net.

Voilà. On finit avec une bonne vieille baston haha !

Ce fut fastidieux mais j'en suis enfin satisfaite. J'espère que cela vous a plût en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A bientôt,

Orphéo.

Ah et si vous voulez savoir ce que Smith a dit à Jackson, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :P


	5. Les mauvaises notes

Bonsouuuar ! Ou bonjour au choix. Perso je dis bonsoir parce qu'il est 23h mais après c'est vous qui choisissez. On peut tout aussi bien ne rien se dire du tout à vrai dire. C'est juste que je vois pas comment commencer autrement qu'en vous saluant. Bref, ce que je dis est vraiment inintéressant alors je vais me taire maintenant. Enfin, non mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte d'être plus pertinente :D

Alors voilà, déjà merci d'être toujours là, de me mettre en favoris et de suivre ce que je fais ça me touche beaucoup. Je sais que j'écris lentement et que c'est frustrant pour vous c'est pourquoi je suis encore plus reconnaissante envers vous et vos gentils messages. Merci beaucoup.

Enfin bon, qui dit nouveau chapitre, dit point de vue différent.

C'est le tour de Jackson cette fois et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Le chapitre, hein pas Jackson. Parce que franchement comment peut-on ne pas aimer cette jolie tête blonde ? Ce garçon est intéressant sur beaucoup de points et j'avoue que c'est le genre de personnages que j'apprécie beaucoup. Le genre « je fais le méchant parce que c'est un moyen défensif comme un autre et que sur le moment j'ai trouvé que celui-là ». Je crois que ça se voit dans mes deux fictions en fait. Moi qui pensais être subtile.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous :)

Orpheo

* * *

Il ne savait pas vraiment si la situation le dérangeait.

C'était confus.

A vrai dire, Jackson s'était demandé plusieurs fois comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Et à chaque fois, la même réponse lui était venue : Stilinski.

C'était de la faute de cet idiot s'il se retrouvait coincé entre Scott et Danny autours d'une table dans un restaurant paumé du centre-ville. Et en plus, l'hyperactif ignorait purement et simplement tous les regards noirs qu'il lui adressait. L'abruti.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu une pizza et qu'il avait fait chier tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent avec lui. Etrangement ils avaient tous accepté et ce sans vraiment rechigner.

Et lui, il s'était laissé emporter par l'entrain général. Comme un imbécile. Après l'infirmerie, ils s'étaient rendus dans ce putain de fast-food, où ils avaient tout de suite attiré l'attention -ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu la dégaine qu'ils avaient tous-. Les autres n'avaient pas semblés s'en rendre compte, ou alors ils s'en fichaient mais lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ces regards insistants.

En plus, l'hyperactif monopolisait l'attention de Lydia depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, discutant de théories inintéressantes sur des sujets tout aussi inintéressants.

Ça l'agaçait.

Les autres parlaient tranquillement, comme s'ils faisaient ça quotidiennement et qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années ce qui était quelque peu hypocrite dans la mesure où ils s'étaient ignorés pendant des semaines.

Il se sentait seul.

C'était un sentiment quotidien toutefois alors il n'y accorda pas vraiment d'attention. Il préféra se concentrer sur son repas, découper sa pizza lentement pour ne pas finir de manger trop vite. Au moins là, il pouvait faire semblant d'être occupé.

« Hey mec, ça va ?

Le blond releva la tête et fit face au visage tuméfié de Stiles qui le regardait d'un air soucieux. La remarque du brun recentra l'attention sur lui et Jackson serra les dents. Comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire.

— Comme si ça pouvait aller alors que je suis obligé de supporter ta tête d'abruti, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Les lèvres de Stiles se pincèrent mais étrangement, il ne répliqua pas et cela énerva encore plus le blond qui ne supportait pas l'attitude nouvellement conciliante de l'hyperactif et la pitié qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Alors quoi ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils deviennent amis parce qu'il l'avait défendu avec Smith ? Il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir, il n'avait rien demandé.

Les autres retournèrent à leur discussion après cela et il continua de manger silencieusement. Il pouvait cependant sentir les coups d'œil inquiets que Danny et Lydia lui jetaient de temps à autre.

Merde, mais qu'ils le laissent manger en paix !

— Jackson, l'appela alors Derek et le blond vit rouge quand il vit que le brun avait lui aussi, l'air inquiet. Ce qui était inédit. Il n'avait jamais vu Hale avec le visage aussi expressif.

— Quoi ? cracha-t-il en assassinant le plus grand du regard.

Le concerné lui renvoya un regard aussi noir et c'était mieux, au moins là il savait comment réagir. Les autres arrêtèrent à nouveau de parler et il resserra sa prise autours de sa fourchette pour éviter de leur sauter à la gorge.

— Ta lèvre. Finit par grogner Derek à contrecœur en désignant sa bouche du menton.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et avança son index jusqu'à sa lèvre fendue. La blessure s'était rouverte. Une serviette apparue dans son champ de vision et il l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire, qui était bien entendu ce chieur de Stilinski.

L'attention de chacun était dirigée sur lui et il ressentit le besoin de dégager d'ici. Alors il se leva brusquement, ignora les appels de Lydia et se précipita hors du restaurant où il prit le temps de s'arrêter pour respirer. L'étau qui obstruait sa gorge disparaissait peu à peu et il se sentit mieux.

Il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à quelqu'un maintenant, surtout si c'était pour subir les reproches de cette personne.

— Jackson !

Le blond se figea, soupira mais finit tout de même par regarder par-dessus son épaule. Stilinski courait comme un dératé pour le rattraper et avec sa jambe blessée, il manqua plusieurs fois de se rétamer. Et lorsqu'il le vit trébucher pour la énième fois, alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, Jackson jura intérieurement en sentant son corps réagir pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

Il n'était pas gentil. Il ne voulait pas être gentil.

Et pourtant son bras attrapa celui de son camarade et le maintint droit. Il n'y pouvait rien si une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui souffler que Stiles était dans cet état à cause de lui.

— Ah…j'ai cru que…j'allais jamais y arriver ! s'exclama le brun en reprenant sa respiration. Le blond lâcha son bras rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stilinski ? lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête d'abruti ! répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire mutin. Tu t'es renfermé depuis qu'on est arrivé et même Danny n'a pas su te tirer les vers du nez. Alors quoi, c'est ce que Smith t'as dit qui te chi-

— Ecoutes, je sais pas ce que t'es en train d'essayer de faire mais je vais t'arrêter tout de suite. Toi et moi, on n'est pas amis alors n'essaye pas de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et surtout ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, le coupa-t-il d'un ton polaire, les poings serrés.

L'hyperactif ne sembla pas surpris par son explosion et reprit la parole d'un ton calme et sans son ton jovial habituel.

— Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis. Cependant, même si je pense que tu es un petit con 90% du temps, il n'empêche que tu ne méritais pas le commentaire de Smith. C'était petit et facile et je sais que ce sont les remarques qui font le plus mal. Alors, oui je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'ai réellement besoin de savoir si tu vas bien. Et je pense que les autres s'inquiètent aussi.

Inquiets.

Pour lui.

Jackson ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cela. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce qu'il ressente.

Une partie de lui-même lui disait d'envoyer l'autre garçon bouler avec une remarque acerbe. L'autre hésitait à laisser cet élan amical inattendu se frayer un petit chemin à travers les murs qu'il érigeait autours de lui depuis des années. Jusqu'à maintenant, seuls Danny et Lydia avaient réussi à s'immiscer entre ces barrières et personne d'autre n'avait réellement essayé. Pas même ses parents.

— Alors quoi, Smith fait une remarque sur mes parents biologiques et tu penses que je vais m'écrouler ? lança-t-il finalement avec un rictus, je ne suis pas si fragile Stilinski.

Un sourire amusé se fraya sur les lèvres de son camarade qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Tant mieux, j'aurais été déçu si ça avait été le cas. Après tout, 10% de ta personne peuvent encore être exploités.

Le blond haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas encore si les personnes qui étaient agglutinées devant la fenêtre du restaurant et qui les observaient de la façon la moins discrète qui soit méritaient vraiment qu'il brise le mur qu'il avait construit mais il était prêt à prendre le risque d'enlever quelques briques, juste pour voir.

Il sortit son portefeuille de la poche de sa veste et tendit plusieurs billets au brun qui lui jeta un regard bizarre.

— Je ne comprends pas… est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire quelque cho-

— C'est pour payer mon repas, abruti. répliqua Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir laisser celui-là rentrer en fin de compte…

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit en un « oh » silencieux avant qu'il ne prenne les billets qu'on lui tendait. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son camarade.

— Tu ne veux pas juste revenir avec nous ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

— Je préfère rentrer, je suis fatigué.

— Tu es sûr ? insista-t-il.

— Bordel Stilisnki, arrête de me materner ! siffla Jackson en lui jetant un regard agacé. Stiles eut un bref éclat de rire, un peu nerveux avant d'hocher la tête.

— Bon et bien à demain alors, dit l'hyperactif en amorçant un mouvement vers le restaurant.

Jackson hocha la tête avant de se tourner pour ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Le brun commença à s'éloigner.

— Stiles, attends.

L'hyperactif se retourna brusquement avec une mine surprise et manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois dans le processus. Le blond soupira avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

— Ramènes Lydia chez elle, tu veux.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête vivement en tripotant les billets que Jackson lui avait donné. Le joueur de crosse monta dans son véhicule et démarra le moteur.

— Hey attends ! s'exclama son camarade en levant de grand yeux vers lui, y'a vachement plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut, t'as juste pris une pizz-

— Tu voulais un milkshake, tu n'as qu'à utiliser le surplus pour te l'acheter.

— Mais-

— En remerciement...pour avoir rétamé la gueule de Smith, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de faire marche arrière pour sortir du parking.

L'hyperactif resta muet un instant, les bras ballants et une expression idiote sur son visage.

Puis son sourire habituel reprit sa place.

— Quand je disais que 10% étaient toujours exploitables ! cria-t-il alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

Jackson le vit secouer la tête à travers le rétroviseur et permit enfin au sourire qu'il retenait d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère lui sauta dessus dès qu'il mit un pas à l'intérieur de la maison.

— Oh mon dieu Jackson, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet tout encerclant sa tête avec ses mains.

Elle examina son œil, les sourcils froncés et le blond sentit son souffle sur ses joues. Il eut du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter, déjà parce qu'elle allait lui faire la morale et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il s'était battu parce qu'un abruti lui avait dit qu'il était tellement nul que même sa mère n'avait pas voulu de lui. Elle allait s'inquiéter, en parler à son père et l'affaire allait prendre des proportions énormes. Jackson ne voulait pas ça.

— Rien ! dit-il sèchement en se dégageant. Elle parue blessée par son attitude et le blond hésita un instant à tout lui dire.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a « rien » alors que tu reviens avec le visage recouvert de blessure ! répliqua-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux ne cessaient de l'examiner avec inquiétude, comme à la recherche d'un indice qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jackson serrait les dents, agacé de devoir lui cacher des choses. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'exclue de sa vie de cette manière mais il ne voulait pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Sa mère détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis au monde, qu'il n'était pas son fils, biologiquement parlant. Et Jackson détestait la voir triste, alors il préférait qu'elle soit énervée contre lui.

— J'ai des devoirs à faire, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en montant les escaliers à la hâte.

— Jackson ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement, énervée qu'il l'ignore de cette façon. Il ne se retourna pas mais l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il atteignait la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Il se figea, la main sur la poignée et l'écouta s'éloigner. Une partie de lui aurait souhaité qu'elle insiste un peu plus, mais il étouffa ce sentiment, qui lui paraissait vide de sens puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait repoussée et entra dans sa chambre.

Finalement, le lycée avait appelé.

Sa mère le regardait maintenant d'un air désapprobateur mais il l'ignorait simplement. Elle savait seulement qu'il s'était battu avec Smith et qu'il avait écopé de retenues en contrepartie donc il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Son père ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il était rentré la veille et Jackson supposait qu'il lui en voulait parce que le père de Smith était l'un de ses clients.

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Smith était un con, et d'après ce qu'il savait, son père en était un aussi – c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait eu besoin d'engager le père de Jackson-.

Il soupira tout en finissant son café. Le blond grimaça quand le liquide chaud rencontra sa lèvre abimée et s'empressa de terminer sa gorgée. Il jeta ensuite un œil à sa montre et se leva rapidement quand il remarqua qu'il était en retard. Il fit un détour rapide par la salle de bain pour se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il grimaça à nouveau en voyant son visage, sachant que ses blessures ne pourraient pas passer inaperçues, quoi qu'il fasse.

Il soupira ensuite tout en mettant sa veste, attrapa son sac et salua sa mère qui lui répondit avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Il sortit ensuite de la maison avec précipitation et grimpa dans sa voiture. Il lui restait quinze minutes pour arriver au lycée. Finalement, il avait le temps.

Le monteur de sa voiture rugit quand il l'enclencha et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait sa voiture. Son père lui avait seulement acheté parce que c'était la plus chère mais le blond en était vraiment tombé amoureux.

* * *

« Tu me dois des excuses, pour hier. »

La voix de Lydia le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour voir sa petite amie le fixer avec une moue hautaine, les bras croisés. Il soupira intérieurement. La jeune fille allait lui faire regretter toutes ses erreurs passées en deux minutes. Il avait conscience de sortir avec un démon et il l'aimait malgré tout mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se plier à la dictature Martinienne si tôt aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il en l'embrassant chastement, savourant intérieurement la douceur du baiser et l'odeur de ses cheveux qui embaumait son visage d'une senteur fleurie.

— Tu es parti sans rien dire. Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé de messages et surtout, tu as laissé Stiles me raccompagner, énuméra-t-elle avec ses doigts parfaitement manucurés, une expression ennuyée peignant ses traits.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'elle lui disait implicitement qu'elle s'était inquiétée. Il avait appris à la déchiffrer depuis un certain temps et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle ça marchait entre eux.

— Mais tu aimes bien Stiles.

Ce n'était pas une question, il avait remarqué l'intérêt de la rousse pour l'hyperactif. Et si Lydia le pensait intéressant, cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait sa présence. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup quand on connaissait la jeune fille.

— Stiles est adorable. Lui répondit-elle les sourcils haussés avant d'ajouter tout en lui prenant la main, mais pendant un laps de temps limité. Après il devient fatigant. Et sa jeep ne devrait pas être autorisée à rouler, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez, son regard se posant sur la dite jeep bleue alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie du parking.

Ce n'était pas Jackson qui allait la contredire.

* * *

Encore une fois la rumeur s'était répandue à une vitesse hallucinante. La moitié du lycée -ceux qui étaient du côté de Smith- les détestaient à nouveau et les autres regroupaient ceux qui n'osaient pas prendre de parti.

En gros, ils étaient à nouveau seuls contre le monde.

Jackson prétendait s'en foutre alors qu'intérieurement, l'idée le rendait nerveux. Il avait l'habitude d'être populaire et ce depuis longtemps. Ce revirement de situation ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout quand c'était la faute de ce connard de Smith. Avec cette histoire, il avait déjà écopé d'un bon nombre de retenues, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant et l'envie de casser la gueule de cet enfoiré se faisait de plus en plus forte.

— C'est encore pire qu'hier…lança alors Lydia d'un ton las. Il suivit son regard et tomba sur Stilinski et McCall qui ricanaient comme des idiots, adossés au casier du premier. Le visage de Stiles était un mélange étrange de bleu, de violet et de jaune et une vilaine croute remplaçait la plaie qu'il avait la veille au niveau de l'arcade. Il portait un short qui laissait entrevoir sa cheville bandée sur laquelle il semblait éviter de s'appuyer.

En conclusion : Stilinski avait une sale tronche et il semblait s'en foutre royalement.

Ce mec avait vraiment un problème.

Lydia le tira vers eux et il n'essaya même pas de protester puisqu'il sentait de toute façon que le geste allait devenir quotidien.

— Lydia ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en se redressant d'un bond quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Il manqua d'ailleurs de se péter la gueule –encore une fois- et le blond l'attrapa par le bras pour le stabiliser ce qui lui valut un grand sourire. Sourire qui le fit grimacer. Son corps avait encore réagi tout seul.

— Jackson ! Tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin ! osa-t-il lui dire, toujours avec son grand sourire d'idiot du village.

— La ferme. Répliqua-t-il en grognant.

— Vous avez vu Allison ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Scott qui les regardait d'un air interrogatif. Le blond eut envie de ricaner. McCall était complètement foutu.

— Non, nous n'avons pas vu ta dulcinée Scott mais je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera l'entrée du lycée toute seule comme une grande, dit Lydia avec un sourire moqueur.

Cette fois Jackson ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les joues rougies du brun et il entendit Stiles faire pareil tout en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami d'un air indulgent.

— Mais-mais non, c'est juste que….euh, elle est nouvelle vous voyez et-

— Ouais c'est pas comme si ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était là hein…le coupa Stiles avec un sourire ironique.

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'arrivée d'Erica l'empêcha de se défendre. La blonde semblait fatiguée. De grosses cernes tombaient sous ses yeux et elle avait le teint plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire.

Aucun d'eux ne posa de question cependant, vu la mine sombre que la jeune fille arborait.

— Smith est un petit enfoiré, siffla-t-elle sans même les saluer.

— Il t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda Scott les sourcils froncés.

La blonde grogna, les yeux assassins et Jackson la trouva intimidante ainsi et ce malgré sa faible apparence.

— Il n'en a pas eu besoin, rien que devoir passer la horde de crétins qui nous détestent juste parce qu'on leur a dit de le faire m'a foutue en rogne.

Jackson ne connaissait pas assez la jeune fille pour savoir si sa réaction était habituelle ou seulement dû à son état de santé actuel mais c'était étonnant de la voir fulminer ainsi alors qu'elle semblait plutôt timide d'habitude. Les autres durent penser la même chose que lui s'il se fiait à la bouche ouverte de Stiles et aux sourcils haussés de Lydia.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle abruptement quand elle vit que l'attention était tournée vers elle. Stiles et Scott secouèrent la tête vivement en reculant un peu et Jackson ricana doucement. Il s'arrêta bien vite cependant quand les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui.

Oui, intimidante. C'était le mot. Presque autant que Lydia, mais étrangement pas de la même façon. Où Lydia était stratège et manipulatrice, Erica était brute et naturelle.

— Salut.

Jackson sortit de ses pensées au moment où Stiles poussa un cri tout en sursautant violement, sa tête cognant avec la porte du casier. Boyd venait d'apparaitre derrière l'hyperactif, lui foutant la peur de sa vie. Le blond éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Stilinski, vite suivi par les autres. Même Boyd eut un sourire – victorieux- ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Stiles, lui se frottait la tête en pestant contre eux, et leur manque de compassion vis-à-vis de sa personne.

Allison, Isaac et Derek arrivèrent à ce moment-là, confus de les voir tous rire. Enfin Allison et Isaac étaient confus, il ne savait pas pour Derek, le brun étant comme toujours totalement impassible.

— Eh bien, vous êtes énergiques ce matin ! lança Allison, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Il se passe que ces idiots sont d'horribles personnes et qu'ils rient tous de mon infortune, geint l'hyperactif en croisant les bras.

Allison poussa un soupir exagéré avant de regarder tout le monde sauf Stiles et l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux redonna à Jackson l'envie de rire.

— Stiles est encore en train de se plaindre c'est ça ?

— Quoi ?! Mais non c'est-

Ses protestations moururent alors que tout le groupe riait joyeusement, ignorant l'idiot qui hésitait entre continuer à bouder ou juste rire avec eux. Seuls Derek et Boyd ne riaient pas mais les deux arboraient un sourire moqueur qui illuminait leur visage.

Les yeux de Jackson tombèrent alors sur Isaac qui venait de s'arrêter de rire en grimaçant doucement, une de ses mains posées à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses côtes. Le geste passa inaperçu pour les autres mais le blond le vit et une chape de plomb tomba dans son estomac alors qu'il détournait les yeux, le souvenir de cris résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Il n'eut plus du tout envie de rire après ça.

* * *

Jackson détestait la physique-chimie.

Profondément et indéniablement.

Il avait beau travailler, réviser avec Lydia et suivre en cours, rien n'y faisait. Il n'y comprenait toujours rien.

Et il détestait ça. Déjà parce que ça plombait sa moyenne et ensuite parce que Jackson n'acceptait pas de ne pas être bon dans quelque chose.

Il était bon dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il était le meilleur…

Il devait être le meilleur.

C'est pourquoi il serra les dents quand Harris leur rendit leurs copies et qu'il vit le « C » rouge le narguer du haut sa feuille. Il sentit la petite main de Lydia envelopper son poing tremblant et il expira doucement afin de relâcher la pression. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie qui le regardait d'un air inquiet et hocha la tête doucement tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa copie à elle pour savoir qu'elle note elle avait. Il ricana intérieurement. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la fille la plus intelligente du lycée alors qu'il détestait l'idée qu'on puisse être plus fort que lui à quelque chose.

Mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? se demanda-t-il en regardant, amusé, la rousse ranger sa feuille dans sa pochette l'air de rien.

Quand il était avec elle, il pouvait être lui-même et la laisser être la plus intelligente. Ça faisait du bien. Il pouvait montrer qu'il ne savait pas tout, loin de là. Il pouvait douter, se tromper et pourtant elle était toujours là pour l'aider, pour le soutenir. Et ce tout en prétendant être celle qui avait besoin d'aide parce que leur fierté les empêchaient tous deux d'exprimer leur sentiments. Elle seule savait à quel point il travaillait, le nombre d'heure qu'il avait passé devant ses notes, devant ses exercices, ou même sur le terrain pour s'entrainer au lacrosse.

Elle seule.

Le cours s'était terminé comme d'habitude, avec Harris criant sur Stiles.

Jackson ne savait pas vraiment quelle en était la cause cette fois mais il s'en fichait un peu. Surtout que Stilinski ne voulait pas la fermer à propos de ça.

—… Et là, il a voulu me donner une retenue ! Encore ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'autres retenues alors que mon père m'a déjà passé un savon pour celles qu'on s'est ramassées avec Finstock. Je lui ai donc dis qu'il pouvait pas m'en mettre d'autres puisque mon agenda était déjà bouclé pour le mois… et là il m'a regardé comme si je venais de lui dire que le Père Noël n'existait pas et que oui, le pull à losange qu'il portait était en réalité un cadeau de sa grande tante Albertine….

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Erica dont l'humeur ne s'était pas franchement améliorée au fur et mesure de la journée.

— Tu peux pas juste te taire et manger ? grogna Derek, qui lui semblait ne plus supporter les jérémiades incessantes de l'hyperactif.

— Et toi tu peux pas juste arrêter de grogner ? répliqua Stiles en lui retournant son regard noir. Il demanda ensuite à l'assemblée, avec un air faussement sérieux, Est-ce que quelqu'un a osé voler l'os de ce pauvre Derek ?

La voix était clairement moqueuse, et vu la manière dont Derek serrait son sandwich, il était à deux doigts de sauter sur l'autre adolescent. La scène fit rire le reste de la tablée.

— Petit merdeux.

— Tu parles comme un vieux papy !

— Je parle comme tout adolescent de 18 ans normalement constitué devrait parler, répliqua celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ? Sache que je sais très bien parler et- …attends une minute, tu as bien dis 18 ans ? s'exclama l'adolescent, les yeux grands ouverts et Jackson vit Derek grimacer.

18 ans ?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Beaucoup d'histoires circulaient sur les Hale et surtout sur le fait qu'ils étaient revenus après deux ans à New York. Beaucoup de rumeurs. Beaucoup de conneries. Jackson n'était pas du genre à écouter les ragots alors il ne savait pas trop de quoi il en retournait mais il se doutait déjà que Derek était plus âgé qu'eux.

— Hum, finit-il par marmonner avant de concentrer son attention sur son sandwich.

Un silence s'était installé à leur table, si bien qu'ils n'entendaient plus que les feuilles qui bruissaient dans les arbres alentours.

— C'est rassurant en fait, t'avais vraiment pas l'air d'avoir 16 ans… J'ai même cru à un moment que t'étais un acteur de Glee qui s'était perdu en chemin, s'exclama alors Stiles, brisant le silence pour le transformer en un éclat de rire général.

Jackson riait principalement à cause de la gueule que tirait Derek. Le brun avait une grimace dégoutée que le visage, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

— Essaies de chanter pour voir ?

Le sourire moqueur de Stilinski s'effaça quand il se prit une taloche derrière la tête.

— Mec, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me frapper ! siffla le châtain en se frottant la tête.

— Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer mais comme tu ne sembles pas être capable d'effectuer une action si simple, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire taire moi-même.

— C'est marrant, tu parles mais je n'entends rien…

— Il faudrait peut-être grandir un peu, Stilinski.

— Dit le mec qui est encore au lycée à 18 ans…

— Vas te faire foutre.

— Chaque chose en son temps, mon cher Derek chaque chose en son temps.

Jackson les regardait d'un œil ennuyé tout en comptant intérieurement les points dans sa tête. Il devait bien admettre une chose, Stilinski avait vraiment de la répartie. La dernière remarque de l'hyperactif fit d'ailleurs ricaner Erica et Lydia.

— Scott fais taire ton meilleur ami avant que je ne lui en foute une.

Jackson sourit en voyant le dit Scott sursauter. Le brun était en train de regarder Allison, les yeux rêveurs et cela n'avait échappé à personne si ce n'est à la concernée qui discutait tranquillement avec Lydia.

— Désolé mec, je cherche son bouton d'arrêt depuis dix ans maintenant, sans succès, répondit celui-ci.

— La question serait plutôt de savoir s'il existe ? lança Jackson avec un sourire moqueur.

— Ils ont dû nous refiler le modèle défectueux…, continua Lydia avec une moue faussement déçue.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un objet ? C'est assez perturbant, commenta Stiles en fronçant le nez.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'une flopée de ricanement et il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

Les yeux de Jackson se posèrent sur Isaac, en face de lui, qui semblait absent. Habituellement, il riait avec les autres ou il avait au moins un sourire en coin quand il entendait Stiles et Derek se disputer. Cette fois cependant, il avait les yeux posés sur la table devant lui et son sandwich reposait dans ses mains, à peine entamé. Jackson fronça les sourcils avant de lui adresser la parole.

— Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement afin que les autres n'entendent pas.

Le grand blond releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait nerveux. Jackson se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait…chez lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentit mal, la culpabilité s'infiltrant dans sa veine telle un poison.

—…pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en un chuchotement si bas que Jackson ne l'aurait surement pas entendu s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux fixés sur lui.

Le petit blond ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui réponde, et il ne sut pas quoi lui dire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Isaac sembla hésiter un instant avant de secouer la tête doucement. Jackson faillit souffler de frustration. Il n'était pas patient. Il se retint cependant parce qu'Isaac n'était pas bien et que le pousser à parler ne servirait à rien.

Il haussa cependant les sourcils afin d'insister muettement. Il ne voulait pas alerter les autres sachant que cela suffirait pour que le garçon aux cheveux bouclé se ferme.

Il vit Isaac ouvrir la bouche, la refermer. Puis la rouvrir à nouveau et il aurait surement parlé s'il n'avait pas été coupé par la sonnerie.

Jackson jura intérieurement en voyant l'autre blond se lever en même temps que les autres, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne dit rien cependant, déjà parce que ne pas savoir le soulageait un peu. S'il ne savait pas, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir aidé son camarade n'est-ce pas ? L'autre raison pour laquelle il se tut était qu'il valait mieux qu'Isaac se confie à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un comme Scott par exemple, qui était du genre à savoir écouter (avec un meilleur ami comme Stilinski, cela paraissait obligatoire) ou Allison qui était surement la personne la plus douce du groupe.

Le groupe se sépara pour se rendre en cours, et Jackson regarda Isaac partir avec les sourcils froncés avant de rejoindre sa petite amie.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent tous qu'à la fin de la journée.

* * *

Pour leur première retenue.

Jackson grogna tout en s'affalant sur une des chaises de la bibliothèque, ignorant délibérément Smith et ses abrutis. Finstock était déjà là, avachi derrière le bureau de la bibliothécaire en train de jouer sur son portable. Lydia s'assit à ses côté et sortit son poudrier afin de vérifier que son mascara n'avait pas coulé. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils collèrent une deuxième table à la première afin de pouvoir s'asseoir tous ensemble. Chacun sortit de quoi s'occuper sans un bruit, puisque Stiles s'était fait engueuler par Finstock dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la pièce parce qu'il avait demandé à Scott un stylo pour pouvoir s'inscrire sur la feuille de présence.

La majorité d'entre eux faisait leurs devoirs –ou prétendait les faire. Erica, elle, dormait depuis qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés et personne ne commenta puisqu'il était clair qu'elle en avait besoin. Lydia lisait un livre qui n'avait rien à voir avec un livre de cours, Derek avait les bras croisés, les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas. Danny envoyait des sms, Scott regardait Allison faire ses devoirs et Stiles gribouillait sur sa feuille.

C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'on voyait à quel point les heures de colles étaient une perte de temps.

Jackson soupira tout en baissant les yeux sur son livre de physique. Il savait qu'il devait revoir toute la leçon mais il craignait que les autres fassent un commentaire. Alors, il ne faisait rien et lorgnait sur son bouquin toutes les deux minutes comme un imbécile. Il jeta un regard autours de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur Isaac qui avait le nez plongé sur son livre de… physique lui aussi. Le blond avait les mains plongées dans ses cheveux bouclés et une grimace sur le visage.

— Isaac, pourquoi tu assassines ton livre du regard comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'as rien fait.

Le chuchotement provenait de Stiles qui avait relevé la tête de son dessin informe. Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir comme réponse. Ce qui était surprenant venant d'Isaac. L'hyperactif dut se faire la même réflexion puisqu'il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole, toujours en chuchotant.

— Tu as des problèmes avec les exos de physique-chimie ?

Le blond regarda Stilinski sans rien dire pendant une bonne minute avant de finalement hocher la tête tout en mentionnant sa copie du menton. L'hyperactif la prit sans un bruit et la regarda tout en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

— Hum, je vois où est le problème. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, dit-il en rendant la feuille ornée d'un « C-» au blond qui hocha lentement la tête.

A ses mots, Scott releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux de chien battu tout en levant sa copie défigurée par un énorme « D » rouge. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

— Je t'aiderai aussi.

Jackson sentit alors le coude de Lydia s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et il se tourna vers elle avec un air agacé. La rousse ne dit rien. Elle ne le regardait même pas à vrai dire et il fronça les sourcils.

Puis il comprit.

Et il se mit à secouer la tête avec un regard noir.

Elle tourna finalement ses yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

Il la désigna du doigt.

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

Il la supplia du regard.

Elle détourna les yeux des siens et se reconcentra sur sa lecture.

Il soupira. Sachant qu'il avait perdu.

D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit sa pochette et en sortit sa copie de physique-chimie. Il hésita encore un instant avant de finalement glisser sa feuille vers Stilinski. Il croisa ensuite les bras et regarda nerveusement Stiles ramasser la feuille d'un air interloqué. Jackson détourna les yeux au moment où la compréhension atteignit enfin l'hyperactif.

— Ok.

Jackson hocha lentement la tête.

Stiles passa l'heure qui suivit à leur expliquer de façon étrangement claire ce qui n'allait pas sur leurs copies et les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient eus faux à certains exercices tout en se faisant interrompre toutes les deux minutes par le coach qui jugeait ses chuchotements trop élevés pour ses oreilles sensibles. Lydia rajoutait parfois une remarque intéressante que l'hyperactif s'empressait de simplifier pour eux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle lui avait silencieusement dit de demander de l'aide au châtain. Il était beaucoup plus pédagogue qu'elle.

Allison et Boyd écoutaient eux aussi ce que disait Stiles même si leur note était correcte, parce que cela leur permettait d'éclaircir les quelques points qu'ils n'avaient pas complètement intégrés. Derek faisait mine de dormir mais Jackson le vit prendre des notes plusieurs fois. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

Quand l'heure fut enfin finie, Jackson avait réussi à refaire le contrôle sans trop de difficulté et il soupira de soulagement.

— Si vous voulez, on pourra toujours refaire ce genre de chose si y'a des trucs que vous avez toujours du mal à comprendre. Juste pas ici, parce qu'être interrompu toutes les deux minutes c'est vraiment fatiguant, dit Stiles avec une moue agacée dirigée sur Finstock.

Isaac et Scott hochèrent la tête avec entrain tout en rangeant leurs affaires et le blond haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Isaac semblait moins sombre qu'au déjeuner et Jackson en conclut que la raison de sa nervosité devait être sa mauvaise note. Il pouvait comprendre ça.

— On pourrait organiser quelques après-midi révisions avant le contrôle, proposa alors Allison.

Les autres semblaient partants. Même ceux qui n'en avaient pas forcément besoin. Jackson n'était pas vraiment contre non plus mais il n'allait pas l'avouer à voix haute. Boyd réveilla Erica en lui secouant doucement l'épaule et la blonde s'étira doucement. Elle refit ensuite sa queue de cheval qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose avec sa sieste. Elle semblait en meilleure forme.

Ils dirent au revoir à Finstock qui les ignora purement et simplement et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Jackson soupira de soulagement en pensant qu'il rentrait enfin chez lui.

— Et dire qu'on doit se retaper ça demain, grommela alors Stiles en se passant une main sur le crâne. Scott gémit doucement à ses côtés et Jackson eut envie de les frapper pour lui avoir rappelé ce petit détail.

— Allez, plus que…29 heures de colles à tenir…dit alors Allison en grimaçant quand elle se rendit compte que sa phrase ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Derek grogna et Danny soupira.

Erica se frotta les yeux avant de lancer avec un petit sourire.

— Ça passerait plus vite si vous dormiez aussi, au lieu de bosser. Y'a que vous pour réellement travailler en heure de colle…

Elle rit doucement et les autres haussèrent les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

* * *

Et voilà, terminé !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

Alors à votre avis sur qui sera focalisé le prochain chapitre ? huh ?

Si j'étais gentille je vous le dirais, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai essayé une fois mais on m'a demandé si j'étais malade alors j'ai laissé tomber.

A bientôt,

Orpheo :)


End file.
